Through All My Senses
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION - Un petit oiseau sifflotait sur une branche et Sasuke le regarda. Il ne vit pas le panneau sur le petit chemin de forêt. 'Faites demi-tour' et 'Danger' ne furent pas aperçu.
1. Chapitre 0

**Titre :** Through All My Senses

**Auteur :** Bevino

**Traducteurs :** Myuiko, riki_spoutnik, Thalira, Toru no Kou, Yzanmyo et Naru-Dark

**Bêtalectrices :** HimeBluestar, Tamako et Opelleam

**Genre :** romance

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création géniale et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer spécial :** Cette fiction passionnante appartient complétement à Bevino qui a gentiment accepté que nous traduisons toutes fictions dans son panel nous intéressant... MERCI à toi !

**Résumé :** Un petit oiseau sifflotait sur une branche et Sasuke le regarda. Il ne vit pas le panneau sur le petit chemin de forêt. 'Faites demi-tour' et 'Danger' ne furent pas aperçu.

**Note de la team :** Encore ! Encore ! (à prononcer à la japonaise pour plus de fun^^) Eh oui, voilà notre deuxième traduction NaruSasu. Pourtant ce que vous allez lire ici est très différent de la précédente ! Encore une fic courte, mais celle-ci est à la fois sombre et légère d'une certaine manière... Si si c'est possible , vous allez voir ! Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !

**A propos des reviews : **

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à en poster, comme ce sont des projets qui nous tiennent à cœur et surtout les premiers, nous désirons tout savoir niveau orthographe, traduction etc…

Même si nous ne vous répondons pas personnellement (surtout en cas de « no-question »), il y aura toujours un petit mot du traducteur dont le nom sera en haut de chapitre à chaque fois.

Bien sûr, si vous désirez ne mettre qu'un petit commentaire ici et un commentaire très développé sur la fiction originale, ce sera tout bénéfice pour la team et l'auteur. Vous retrouverez le lien de ladite fiction en favori.

**La traduction vous intéresse ?**

N'hésitez pas non plus à venir nous rejoindre, pas mal de projets sont en attente ou en cours, si vous désirez nous aider, pas de soucis, tout ce que l'on vous demande, c'est l'assurance que le travail sera rendu et non pas « pour faire joli, je suis dans une team de Trad ». Les durées de rendus ne sont pas excessive et le groupe est très ouvert et convivial, un vrai bonheur (et je ne dis pas ça pour faire plaisir).  
Nous avons en projet du NaruSasu, du SasuNaru, du DMHP mais également et éventuellement, du TRHP.

Si cela vous intéresse donc, pensez à venir nous voir sur le forum :

http&:/&/&zashikino&yasha.&forumactif.&net/ (pensez à enlever les &)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Traducteur** : Myuiko

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La première fois que je t'ai entendu.

* * *

Sasuke observait la rue depuis sa cachette. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles le voient, car alors, il ne pourrait plus s'échapper. S'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Sakura à un étale du marché, il aurait été attrapé. Et probablement mis en cage aussi, si elles n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Sasuke Uchiha, dix-sept ans, vivait à Konoha, et était paranoïaque. Il avait, en fait, une raison pour l'être, il ne l'était pas pour rien. Il n'avait plus peur de son frère, parce que ce dernier était mort depuis des années. Non, il était suivi. _Par le fanclub_. Un club, plutôt conséquent, composé de filles mourant d'envie de l'épouser. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'avait que dix-sept ans ! Et il ne voulait se marier avec personne, pas une fille en tout cas. En dehors de cela, c'en était tout de sa description. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire à propos de lui. Si vous le lui aviez demandé, il n'aurait fait que vous grogner dessus. Il avait une sacrée attitude !

Il soupira et se glissa discrètement hors des ombres, marchant en longeant les murs des maisons. Au centre du village, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Sasuke n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, il avait autre chose à faire : s'entraîner, par exemple. Il devait le faire pour devenir fort, bien qu'il n'ait plus vraiment de raison pour cela. Son frère, qu'il avait juré de tuer, était mort et _pas_ de _sa_ main à lui. Comment cela aurait pu être pire ?

Le dernier Uchiha leva le regard vers le ciel bleu. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre du beau temps. Le soleil brillait, ses rayons chauds touchaient son visage de la façon la plus délicieuse. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas trop qu'il fasse si chaud c'était un garçon qui préférait le froid et l'obscurité mais cette journée était, en effet, vraiment agréable. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en profiter, pas quand il entendit les cris de son fanclub approcher.

Oui, les cris. Il avait été découvert. Avec un petit juron, il commença à courir. Normalement, les Uchiha ne fuyaient pas les filles, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Voilà ce qu'il se disait.

De l'ombre sombre des petites allées, aux blocs poussiéreux puis à découvert jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'endroit où les arbres commencent à se montrer, il courut. Il était près de la forêt de Konoha à présent, ses aptitudes de ninja le rendaient rapide et il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des filles avec cette vitesse. Enfin, quand il courait vraiment.

Parfois, lorsque Sasuke se regardait dans un miroir, il aspirait à être laid. Il voulait des cicatrices sur tout le visage, brisant sa surface parfaite, il voulait de l'acné ou quelque chose d'autre de dégoûtant, il voulait ne ressembler à rien. Mais peu importe comment il se traitait, il était beau dans le miroir, beau à la lumière du jour et à leurs yeux. C'était une malédiction. Il ne se souvenait pas d'Itachi ayant eu ce genre de problème. Il n'avait jamais vu de filles chez lui, dans la maison que sa famille possédait à l'époque. Jamais. Il souhaitait presque que son frère puisse revenir à la vie, juste pour lui donner le secret pour se débarrasser des filles. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin. Si Itachi ressuscitait, il serait celui qui le tuerait. Pas un stupide ANBU ou un garde à la prison. Pfff. Les déserteurs étaient toujours tués tôt ou tard et Sasuke n'avait pas pris la peine de monter en grade à un rang supérieur, même s'il était probablement le plus puissant du village caché de Konoha. Flûte, il n'avait pensé qu'à devenir plus fort, pas au fait d'être celui qu'ils choisiraient pour tuer son frère, au lieu de ça, il était la dernière personne qu'ils avaient choisie.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa course. Itachi avait été emprisonné pour la dernière fois. Sasuke leva la tête pour regarder le gros bâtiment. Il y avait tellement de tueurs là dedans et tellement qui attendaient de s'échapper ou de se tuer : la prison de Konoha. C'était une énorme bâtisse, entourée d'autres plus petites qui avaient été des prisons aussi un jour. Sasuke était venu là de nombreuses fois quand son frère y était enfermé. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le voir, mais une fois il l'avait vu traverser la prison avec des gardes. Il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de le tuer à ce moment là. Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés et Itachi avait fait un sourire satisfait. Cela avait fait sortir Sasuke de ses gonds. Ne pas être capable de faire quoique ce soit. Ni le tuer, ni le sauver.

Il secoua la tête. Pas besoin de faire remonter des mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

Il se promena sur le terrain. Il dépassa la petite prison puis la grande, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt et s'éloignant du village. Sasuke pourrait passer un peu de temps ici. Pas pour se cacher, non, un Uchiha ne se cache jamais. Il profitait juste de quelques heures de solitude. Oui, voilà ce qu'il en était.

Il soupira. Que c'était _convainquant_ !

Il sauta par-dessus un petit ruisseau et commença à fredonner une chanson que sa mère avait chantée pour lui et Itachi lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans se sentait plutôt à l'abri ainsi, enfoncé dans la forêt. Personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer ici. Un petit oiseau sifflotait sur une branche et Sasuke le regarda. Il ne vit pas le panneau sur le petit chemin de forêt. "_Faites demi-tour"_ et "_Danger" _ne furent donc pas aperçus.

Soudainement, il vit un énorme bâtiment en pierre devant lui. Il était sorti de nulle part. Il se dressait seul dans la forêt, d'un aspect identique aux petites prisons. Mais pourquoi était-ce là ? Pourquoi en installer une aussi loin ?

Il était trop tard pour reculer à présent, Sasuke était déjà intéressé.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, il s'avança vers la bâtisse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre et les barreaux en fer la gardaient fermée. Il n'y avait pas de lumière venant de cette dernière, alors Sasuke pensa qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Pourquoi installer une prison ici ? Il s'avança vers l'ouverture et regarda à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il vit fut le noir complet et la seule source lumineuse de la pièce était, justement, la lumière venant de la fenêtre. Sasuke enroula sa main sur l'un des barreaux. Il était vieux. Tout le bâtiment était âgé. Il devait être là depuis des _années_. Peut-être que la prison avait été laissée là des années auparavant? Et personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de la démolir ?

— Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire et partez.

Sasuke décolla presque du sol. La voix avait semblé sortir de nulle part, mais à présent il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il regarda dedans et il put entendre quelque chose faire du bruit. Des vêtements et des chaînes. C'était donc bien un prisonnier.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Il y eut un silence.

— Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire et partez. Laissez-moi tranquille.

La voix était râpeuse et basse et donnait des frissons dans le dos de Sasuke. Elle sonnait comme si la personne manquait d'eau. Il ressentit une forte envie de faire boire l'homme à l'intérieur. Parce que c'était, en effet, un homme. Une si belle voix ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre. La propre bouche de Sasuke devint sèche, mais il se lécha les lèvres pour pouvoir parler.

— Che, répondez d'abord à ma question et on verra ce que je ferai.

L'air redevint silencieux, encore une fois. L'homme à l'intérieur bougea de nouveau. Les chaînes firent du bruit et il grogna. Sasuke ferma les yeux à ce son. Le grognement plongea dans son cœur, presque comme les notes graves les plus basses.

Puis il y eut un soupir.

— Alors posez vos questions.

La voix sonnait triste et vaincue. Sasuke sourit, satisfait, mais en même temps, il se sentit plutôt mal d'avoir fait abandonner le garçon, chose qu'il ne semblait pas faire souvent.

— Nom ?

— Naruto Uzumaki.

— Ninja ?

— Anciennement.

— Age ?

— Vingt ans.

Sasuke marqua une pause. L'homme paraissait tellement plus vieux que cela.

— Pour quelle raison es-tu ici ?

— Ils m'ont dit que j'étais trop dangereux.

Une autre pause. Trop dangereux pour les tueurs ? Pas même Itachi, qui était le ninja le plus puissant que Sasuke n'ait jamais rencontré, n'avait été isolé des autres prisonniers, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire.

— Tu l'es ?

— Oui, fut la réponse brève.

Sasuke frissonna. Il croyait Naruto.

— Une… Une raison ?

— Veux pas en parler.

Sasuke pouvait comprendre ça. Il n'aimait pas parler de son passé non plus. C'était trop personnel pour le partager avec des étrangers. Il hocha la tête, ne sachant pas si l'autre garçon le voyait ou pas.

— Alors, dit la voix râpeuse. Envie de me cracher dessus ? De me frapper ? De me poignarder ? Choisis ce que tu veux.

La voix était sans émotion, comme si elle avait prononcé ces paroles des centaines de fois.

— Quoi ? Fut tout ce que Sasuke put dire.

— Craches-moi dessus, frappes-moi ou poignardes-moi. Tu choisis. Mais peut-être as-tu une nouvelle idée pour me faire souffrir un peu plus. Si seulement tu étais venu ici quelques mois plus tôt, tu aurais pu me violer, mais à vrai dire les gardes ont arrêté ça, étonnamment. Ordres de l'Hokage apparemment. Désolé de te décevoir.

Ils l'avaient _violé_ ? Qui pouvaient bien faire une chose aussi horrible ?

— Je ne… Sasuke devint silencieux. Pourquoi voudrais-je faire une telle chose ?

L'autre garçon grogna.

— Parce que je suis _l'enfant-démon_ bien sûr. Naruto redevint silencieux. Mais encore une fois, peut-être as-tu une nouvelle idée, dit-il.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne ferai pas quelque chose comme ça. Tu ne m'as rien fait.

Les chaînes bougèrent à l'intérieur.

— _Merci_, fut la réponse du jeune homme.

Sasuke eut la forte envie de sourire et cela le surpris. Le simple fait d'avoir réussi à ce que l'homme à l'intérieur se sente moins misérable, le fit, en retour, se sentir mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment souri depuis qu'il était petit et qu'Itachi et lui s'étaient entraînés dans la forêt ensemble, et que plus tard, ce dernier l'ait laissé monter sur son dos sur le chemin du retour. Cela avait été un bon moment, mais son frère avait juste tout gâché en tuant leurs parents. A présent, c'était à Sasuke de grogner.

— Quoi ?

— Rien.

C'était vraiment une belle journée. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil était de sortie et pas un nuage pour le gâcher, loin de son fanclub. Et Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke s'appuya contre la petite prison. Naruto, ce garçon avec la plus belle voix qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Naruto, qui semblait si triste et seul, tout comme Sasuke. Naruto, avec son petit rire dans le fond de ses pensées. Il souriait et bientôt le rire de Sasuke accompagna celui du mystérieux garçon. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de pourquoi ils riaient.

* * *

A suivre dans deux semaines^^

Les réponses aux reviews de l'épilogue de Right Here Waiting seront postés sur le profil jusqu'à la publication du chapitre 2 de cette nouvelle fic.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note de la traductrice du chapitre précédent:** Alors? Sombre et léger à la fois hein? Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu^^ En tout cas si ce début vous a plu, je suis ravie! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous accrochez à ce qu'on vous propose avec des styles variés! Ca nous rassure sur nos choix de traduction^^ Continuez comme ça ;)  
Merci à 15484 (comme écrit dans notre profil, nous publions toutes les deux semaines), Mon Xian (oui, nous restons fidèles à la vo avec des phrases courtes^^), missmanga17, caprice75, aliena of apple (tu vas avoir des surprises^^), BakaNyu (style différent hein? Je suis contente que le début t'intéresse malgré tout!) et Laura pour leurs reviews adorables!

* * *

**Traducteur** : Riki_spoutnik

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La première fois que je t'ai touché.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha dormit bien cette nuit-là, rêvant de Naruto Uzumaki dans sa prison au fin fond de la forêt. Comment était-il ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver enfermé au plus profond de cette forêt ? Sasuke ne savait pas. Naruto. Même le nom était beau. Naruto, avec sa belle voix rauque.

Dès que Sasuke se leva ce matin-là, il sut qu'il n'en savait pas assez sur le jeune homme. Qu'il irait encore là-bas. La veille, il avait dû rentrer chez lui, pour rencontrer son sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Sur le chemin du village de Konoha, Il avait pensé lui demander de lui parler du garçon. Mais, quand il rencontra enfin son maître, il changea d'avis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Voulait-il Naruto pour lui tout seul ? Si Kakashi ne savait pas qu'il était dans la forêt, et si Sasuke le rendait aussi curieux que lui ? Non, Naruto était à lui. Il n'en dirait rien à personne.

Le jeune garçon semblait triste, la veille, quand il avait dit qu'il devait le quitter, mais il était passé à autre chose, riant. Sasuke se demandait comment un garçon dans une prison comme celle-ci, sans lumière et chaleur pouvait rire comme ça de bon cœur. Peut-être parce que Sasuke n'avait rien fait de mal contre lui.

Il ne pouvait pas croire toutes les choses horribles que les villageois lui avaient faites. « Me cracher dessus, me frapper ou me poignarder » Naruto avait dit. Et « me violer »

Sasuke frissonna.

Il remercia la Cinquième d'avoir stopper cette dernière chose.

Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur Naruto. Il était vraiment anonyme. Mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. C'était une honte que quelqu'un ait fait s'éteindre la lumière de ce garçon. Le faisant devenir une coquille amère presque sans aucune émotion.

Quand Sasuke s'assit dans son lit ce matin-là, il réalisa qu'_il_ ressemblait presque à une coquille sans émotion. Le prisonnier semblait avoir d'aussi mauvais souvenirs que lui, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Comme lui ne voulait pas le rester. Avec lui, le jeune Uchiha se sentait comme s'il avait une personne proche, même s'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une fois. Naruto Uzumaki semblait avoir une étrange aura autour de lui. Sasuke se demanda ce qu'un garçon comme lui avait bien pu faire par le passé.

Il sortit de son lit, et marcha jusqu'à la douche. Il ouvrit les robinets. Après qu'il ait enlevé ses habits de nuit, il entra dedans. L'eau chaude plut sur son visage, mouillant ses cheveux .Il voulait encore voir Naruto. Il voulait tout connaitre du garçon, de l'homme. Rien que de penser à sa voix le rendait tremblant et il ressentit l'envie de se toucher.

— Sasuke, dit la voix, encore et encore.

Sasuke répondit avec le nom de Naruto, et il gémit alors qu'il entendait de basses vibrations dans ses oreilles et son cœur. Il sortit rapidement de la douche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, enroulant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

C'est ça, pensa-t-il, je dois le voir.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki fronça ses pâles sourcils quand il entendit son estomac affamé. Les gardes avait probablement dû l'oublier encore une fois, intentionnellement ou non. Parfois, il se passait des jours avant qu'il ait de la nourriture. Il avait l'habitude, mais il avait quand même faim.

Il faisait froid. Le gros bloc de pierre gardait la chaleur du soleil qu'il ne pouvait voir et qui brulait dehors. Et le sol fait en bois lui donnait le froid de la terre en dessous de lui. Cependant, c'était un des moments les plus chauds de l'année, et Naruto l'apprécia. Durant l'automne, et l'hiver, il se les gelait souvent à l'intérieur, et tout ce qu'il avait eu était une couverture. Bien, au moins il en avait eu une. Et de la nourriture chaude pour une fois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait le plus. Un corps chaud ou de la nourriture chaude.

Son estomac grogna choisissant la nourriture et Naruto approuva.

Il resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il s'assit dans son yukata blanc. Deux longues chaines allaient de ses chevilles jusqu'au mur de pierre massif. Il avait essayé de les mâcher, mais ses crocs n'avaient pas appréciés. On pouvait voir des marques de morsures partout dessus.

Cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'il était emprisonné ici. Il avait été pris à son quinzième anniversaire. Les premières semaines, il avait vécu dans le grand bâtiment avec les autres, mais après un…incident…il fut déménagé ici, et il était là en effet. Personne ne pensait à le laisser partir.

C'était un mensonge. Il savait que quelques personnes se battaient pour lui dehors, et cela faisait cinq ans maintenant. Mais rien n'avait changé, et Naruto pensa que rien ne le pouvait. Tsunade et Jiraiya. Ils lui rendaient visite quelques fois, mais ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire. Naruto ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Qui voudrait venir le voir de toute façon ? Il n'était que l'enfant démon.

Mais il y avait ce garçon, celui qui était venu lui parler hier, qui ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Le garçon à la voix soyeuse. Naruto n'avait aucune idée de son nom. Ils n'avaient pas parlé longtemps avant qu'il ne s'en aille, mais sans savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait se sentir bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Bon sang, il avait même rigolé, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il s'était senti bien. Juste bien. Naruto savait qu'il allait rester longtemps sur cette courte conversation. Peut-être des années ? Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait voulu demander à ce garçon, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de questions. Mais Naruto savait bien qu'il n'allait jamais le revoir. Pourquoi quelqu'un reviendrait ici ? Ouais, exceptés les gardes, qui venaient quelques fois avec de la nourriture, en plus de villageois qui venaient parfois avec des couteaux.

Naruto réalisa que ces derniers ne lui avaient pas rendu visite dernièrement. Ils viendraient probablement n'importe quand maintenant.

Il soupira et regarda son bras. Il n'y avait pas de cicatrice du tout, mais Naruto en avait perdu le compte après les coupures et les coups de couteau.

Il regarda ses membres et les caressa. Longtemps auparavant, ils étaient tannés, presque dorés – ou bronzés – mais maintenant, après cinq ans dans l'ombre froide, ils étaient blanc et gris spectral. Quelqu'un pourrait se demander pourquoi il avait encore des muscles, mais Naruto n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il s'entrainait en secret. Tous les entrainements qu'il pouvait faire, il les faisait. Ce n'était pas beaucoup les chaines autours de ses chevilles l'entravant, mais les petits exercices le gardait un peu en forme. Il _mourrait_ s'il n'avait rien à faire.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas eu d'entrainements ces derniers jours. Le manque de nourriture le rendait affamé, et il ne voulait pas utiliser tout le reste de pouvoir et de chakra qu'il avait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir, non, il y survivrait. De toute manière, il était peut-être célèbre d'une certaine façon. Pas la célébrité dont il avait rêvé- ce rêve avait été tué des années auparavant.

Naruto laissa tomber sa tête contre la pierre. Il ferma ses yeux, mais il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Pourtant, il était encore fatigué. Et les quelques heures pendant lesquelles il dormait toutes les nuit ou jours n'avaient pas augmenté en nombre. Ce n'était que quelques heures.

La tête de Naruto se releva, entendant un bruit venant de la forêt, hors du mur. Les villageois arrivaient ? Il savait qu'ils pouvaient venir, mais c'était le jour. Quelque chose que seul lui savait, était qu'il pouvait voir la faible lumière de la petite ouverture de la prison. Les villageois ne venaient jamais la nuit. Mais alors…

— Naruto ? Dit une voix, et le cœur de ce dernier fit un bon à ce son.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

— C'est…c'est toi ? Expira-t-il, il ne savait si l'autre garçon l'avait entendu.

— Ça dépend.

— Hein ?

Ouais, ça sonnait intelligent ça.

— De quoi ?

La voix ricana.

— Si c'est moi que tu veux.

Naruto se rappela de la voix, et il savait que c'était le garçon d'hier. Mais pourquoi était-il ici ? Il devrait être au village, à s'entrainer à être un ninja comme il le faisait hier.

— Pourquoi….pourquoi es-tu là ?

Le garçon renifla.

— Che. C'est un agréable accueil. Peut-être veux-tu que je parte ?

Naruto ne le voulait pas.

La forêt se remplit d'un long silence.

Les oiseaux chantaient. Le vent fit bruisser les feuilles de la forêt de Konoha. Si vous tendiez l'oreille, vous pouviez entendre un petit ruisseau un peu plus loin. Un nuage se déplaça à travers le ciel, essayant d'assombrir le soleil mais n'arrivant jamais à son but. L'astre restait. Un bruissement se fit encore entendre, mais cette fois des chaines à l'intérieur de la prison. Le garçon de l'autre côté craqua.

— Dobe ! Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse ici !

« N..non », fut la réponse silencieuse.

— Alors pourquoi ne dis-tu pas quelque chose.

Naruto ne répondit pas directement.

— Je voulais voir si tu t'en allais, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit le garçon soupirer.

— Dobe.

— Teme.

Naruto peignit une feuille dans la poussière

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

— Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto eu un tic nerveux. Uchiha. C'était le nom du prisonnier qu'il avait… rencontré…durant la première semaine où il avait été enfermé. Itachi Uchiha, qui avait fait qu'il soit assis seul dans la forêt. Il ne pouvait que remercier les dieux qu'il n'ait pas été exécuté.

— Le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiha ?

Un reniflement de Sasuke se fit entendre.

— Tu le connais ?

Naruto se tortilla, inquiet.

— J'ai entendu parler de lui, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Sasuke n'avait pas à savoir que Naruto était celui qui avait fait exécuter Itachi. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

— Sasuke, ne ? C'est un beau nom.

Ça l'était vraiment.

— La…la ferme, dit le garçon de l'autre côté.

Naruto sourit. Sasuke paraissait embarrassé.

— Âge ?

— Che, tu es celui qui pose les questions maintenant ?

— Cela te dérange ?

Sasuke renifla

— Dix-sept ans.

— Alors, je suis plus vieux que toi. C'est bizarre, tu fais plus vieux...

— Ecoute-toi toi-même, dobe.

— Teme.

— Abruti

— Bâtard.

Ils se turent. Malgré toutes ces insultes, c'était un silence confortable. Naruto sourit, et il pouvait presque sentir le sourire de Sasuke de l'autre côté. C'était chaleureux

— Ce n'est pas que je veux que tu partes, mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander. Pourquoi quelqu'un reviendrait ? Mais là encore, Sasuke Uchiha ne savait pas qui – ou quoi – il était réellement.

— Je pensais…Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir faim.

* * *

L'Uchiha rigola. Les gargouillements de l'estomac de Naruto s'entendaient à travers la fenêtre.

— Tu as à manger avec toi ? Questionna celui-ci avec enthousiasme de l'intérieur.

— Oui, et de l'eau aussi.

— Vraiment ?

Sasuke sourit. Il se sentait heureux quand il entendait la joie dans la voix de Naruto. Probablement qu'il n'avait pas eu à manger depuis un moment, et il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit heureux du fait que Sasuke ait de la nourriture avec lui.

— Vraiment.

Il mit sa main dans le large sac qu'il avait avec lui, et sortit du pain et du fromage. Il ne savait pas ce que Naruto aimait manger, mais il pouvait commencer avec quelque chose de facile. Sasuke regarda à l'intérieur du sac, espérant que le jeune homme aimait les ramens, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu amener de chaud avec lui. Il cassa le pain en petits morceaux pour les passer à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre.

— Peux-tu prendre ça ?

— Ouais…

Sasuke regarda l'ombre à l'intérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas voir Naruto. Il entendit les chaines sur le sol, et quand elles se stoppèrent. Le prisonnier semblait plus proche, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas le voir. Il pressa le pain à travers, et soudain une main pâle apparut à la lumière. Sasuke recula presque quand il la vit. C'était une main fine, mais plus grande que la sienne. Et si pâle. Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un d'aussi pâle que lui. Cette main était aussi blanche que la neige, et ce n'était peut-être pas une chose bizarre pour quelqu'un qui était enfermé. Depuis combien de temps Naruto était là ?

La main avait de longs doigts minces, et des ongles rongés, avec un peu de poussière dessus. Mais sinon elle était propre. Sasuke supposa qu'il y avait des affaires de toilette à l'intérieur, et avec un peu de chance des sanitaires. Ça ne sentait pas trop fort, donc Sasuke supposa qu'il devait y en avoir.

La main saisit légèrement les doigts de Sasuke qui commencèrent à trembler au toucher. La main caressa doucement la sienne, et resta dessus un moment. Sasuke sentit des étincelles à travers son bras, vers sa poitrine jusqu'à son cœur. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon lui faisait ? Pourquoi voulait-il toucher aussi la main, la caresser comme elle le caressait, l'embrasser, embrasser chacun des doigts pales, les lécher, les sucer ? Il voulait qu'elle le touche partout, et les picotements dans son corps reprirent encore plus.

Sasuke leva son autre main et la posa sur celle de Naruto. Cette dernière se stoppa quand le prisonnier en sentit une sur la sienne. Sasuke commença à caresser le haut de la main, grattant légèrement avec ses ongles. Il entendit le hoquet de l'autre garçon. Peut-être cela faisait-il longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché par une main douce, une personne douce. Naruto avait mentionné qu'il avait été violé, et Sasuke ne pouvait imaginer de quelle façon on pouvait voir le genre humain après ça. Mais Naruto ne le repoussa pas. Sasuke commença à gratter la saleté sous les ongles, s'attirant un grognement du prisonnier.

Soudain, Sasuke souleva leurs mains, et il embrassa le haut de celle de Naruto avant de faire enrouler les doigts de jeune homme autour du pain, et de les pousser entre les barreaux. La main resta dans l'ouverture quelques secondes, avant de se replier à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Sasuke entendit le son de quelqu'un mangeant du pain.

Ils continuèrent de la même façon. Naruto tendait sa main, et à chaque fois Sasuke posait un morceau de pain ou de fromage pendant qu'il embrassait ou le caressait, le ramenant à la vie, seulement pour la voir disparaitre dans l'ombre. Quand tout le pain fut mangé, il chauffa le bol de ramen avec son jutsu de feu.

— Tu ne peux pas passer le bol à travers les barreaux, dit Naruto tristement.

Quand Sasuke avait dit à l'autre garçon qu'il aurait des ramen chauds, il avait reçu une joyeuse bénédiction. Apparemment Naruto adorait vraiment ce plat.

— C'est bon, dit l'Uchiha, un peu nerveux, je vais te faire manger.

Les ramens étaient prêts, et il posa les baguettes dedans. Les nouilles furent tendues dans l'obscurité et il les sentit bouger alors que quelqu'un mangeait avec elles de l'autre côté. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide.

— Merci.

— De rien.

— J'ai aussi de l'eau. As-tu quelque chose dans lequel je peux le verser ?

Il entendit Naruto bouger.

— Tu peux essayer de verser maintenant, dit-il.

Il tendit un petit bol en bois de l'autre côté, et Sasuke le remplit. Naruto but, et Sasuke remplit le récipient encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide

— Merci, dit encore Naruto.

Sasuke sourit. Il avait nourrit le jeune homme, et il avait embrassé sa main. Il se sentait bien. Il avait vraiment fait en sorte que le prisonnier se sente bien, rassasié et heureux, et ça le rendait _lui_ heureux. Il voulait prendre soin de Naruto, de Naruto et de Naruto seulement. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, mais il devait le laisser. Sasuke ne le souhaitait pas. Il voulait rester à l'extérieur de la prison pour le reste de la journée, et de la nuit, pour être près du jeune homme. Il n'était pas effrayé par lui. Jamais il ne pourrait imaginer que Naruto ait pu faire quelque chose de mal. Mais cela avait du être le cas, puisqu'il était emprisonné, et isolé des autres.

Mais Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait que Naruto soit libéré de sa cage.

— Je dois aller rejoindre mon sensei maintenant, dit-il, ou sinon il pourrait être suspicieux.

— Je vois. Merci encore, Sasuke, de m'avoir donné à manger. Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te donner en retour.

Sasuke secoua sa tête.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit. Il changea le poids sur ses pieds. De toute façon…

— _Non, attends ! Donne-moi ta main !_ Fut-il interrompu par un appel quasi désespéré.

Sasuke laissa son bras fin aller à travers les barreaux, et il sentit les mains de Naruto sur la sienne. Le prisonnier caressa sa main, et soudain, il sentit de douces lèvres se presser contre elle. Il embrassa la main de Sasuke, comme Sasuke l'avait fait. L'Uchiha haleta quand il sentit une petite trace humide passant de son majeur au dos de sa main. Naruto le léchait et l'embrassait encore. Sasuke gémit. C'était si bon. Il leva ses doigts jusqu'à entrer en contact avec la joue de Naruto, et la caressa doucement. Il sentit de courts cheveux entre ses doigts, doux, et le prisonnier se pressa au toucher.

Sasuke reprit conscience du temps.

— Je dois y aller maintenant.

Naruto lui rendit sa main.

— Je reviendrais demain.

— Merci Sasuke.

La voix était remplie de profondes émotions, et Sasuke frissonna à cette belle voix. Sa main se laissa tomber à ses cotés, tremblante.

— Dobe.

— Teme.

— Abruti.

— Bâtard.

Ils rirent doucement, et Sasuke partit, avec réticence.

Mais de nouveau, il reviendrait demain.

* * *

Dans la profonde obscurité, Naruto regarda encore ses mains. Elles semblaient plus fortes, plus tannées, plus fraiches et plus tellement malades. Il les laissa errer sur sa poitrine qui battait de l'intérieur. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki sourit.

_Peut-être…_

* * *

A dans deux semaines comme toujours!

Continuez à nous commenter, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez moins aimé... Un petit mot fait toujours plaisir!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci **à 1548, Shana, Papy-1412 (les erreurs ont été corrigées, merci de les avoir mentionnées!), caprice75, BakaNyu (rooo tu vas nous faire rougir... Merci!), Ethrenne (mieux vaut tard que jamais^^), richon, Boys-Love-Yaoi (l'attente, c'est le jeu ma pauv' Lucette!), Pin, et Kanzer pour vos messages pleins de compliments et encouragements! Ça fait aussi très plaisir de voir que nos traductions donnent envie d'aller lire la version originale, c'est super chouette!

* * *

**Traducteur :** Thalira.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La première fois que je t'ai senti.

* * *

Un gardien marchait près du mur d'enceinte appartenant à la prison, assez proche, mais on pouvait néanmoins très bien le voir. Aujourd'hui, il faisait un peu plus gris que le reste de la semaine. Les nuages se rassemblaient d'un peu partout dans le ciel, et le garde put observer qu'il pleuvrait probablement plus tard. Avec, peut-être, de gros éclairs aussi. Il ricana. Approprié pour un tel jour.

Le soldat mit ses mains dans ses poches. Elles s'enroulèrent dans la chaine du porte-clefs. Celle-ci fit un bruit, et quand il ressortit ses mains et que les clefs suivirent.

Pour un témoin, il aurait semblé que le garde les avait fait tomber par erreur. S'il avait vu le visage du garde, il ou elle se serait demandé pourquoi il souriait. Pour un témoin qui savait ce qu'il allait se passer, il aurait récupéré les clefs.

Mais il n'y avait pas de témoin.

Et les clefs gisaient dans les herbes hautes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne, ou plutôt des personnes, ne les prennent.

Ce serait sûrement une mauvaise journée.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait pas aussi bien dormi que la veille. Lorsqu'il était rentré tard la nuit précédente, il n'avait eu que Naruto dans ses pensées. Naruto et sa main pâle, Naruto avec ses mains douces et sa belle voix. Naruto embrassant sa main, Naruto léchant sa main. Naruto et sa joue douce.

Bref, Sasuke n'avait pas pu bien dormir cette nuit-là. Le prisonnier apparaissait dans son esprit. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Qu'aimait-il plus que les ramens ? Qu'est ce qui avait donné l'envie à Sasuke d'embrasser sa main. Il savait qu'il voulait baiser plus que la main du jeune homme. Il voulait l'embrasser, lui. La seule pensée des lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes le fit gémir. Ça n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Mais alors pourquoi était-ce si bon ?

Le dernier Uchiha n'avait jamais été amoureux.

Pas même un petit béguin quand il était plus jeune.

Bien sur, de nombreuses personnes étaient amoureuses de lui. Ou tout du moins elles pensaient qu'elles l'étaient. Sasuke se demandait si elles avaient la moindre idée de sa façon d'être avec les personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas. Quelques-unes de ses fans en avaient fait l'expérience. Elles s'étaient enfuies chez elles, en larmes. Mais elles revenaient quand même le lendemain.

Sasuke laissa son corps tomber lourdement sur son lit aux draps blancs. Il était grand et doux, et tout son corps souffrait de son entrainement contre Kakashi, son professeur, et Sakura. Il était fort, oui, mais ces deux derniers contre lui dans un tournoi, ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air. Ils étaient forts, eux aussi. Mais, ils connaissaient leurs attaques. Sasuke savait quand Kakashi s'enfoncerait dans le sol, et il savait quand Sakura invoquerait tout son chakra dans son poing. Et ils savaient quand lui utiliserait son chidori.

Ils se connaissaient très bien. Trop bien.

Tout ça ne faisait pas partie des pensées de Sasuke quand il s'allongea sur son lit, les jambes et les bras écartés. Non, tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était Naruto. Il leva ses bras vers le plafond en observant ses mains. Il regarda d'un peu plus près celle que le prisonnier avait caressée. Cette seule pensée la fit trembler.

Et ça l'excita.

Jusqu'en bas.

Sasuke se maudit silencieusement. C'était bien sa veine. Le premier garçon qu'il rencontrait et qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami, il en tombait amoureux.

Non, le dernier Uchiha ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il savait ce que ça faisait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts quand il parlait avec Naruto, et cette façon qu'avaient les petits papillons de voleter dans son ventre. Et ce sentiment de chaleur dans son cœur. Et celle de ses joues quand Naruto avait dit que son prénom était beau, quand il avait léché et embrassé sa main.

Uzumaki Naruto. Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait ?

Sasuke se releva de son lit et se dirigea vers son miroir. Il s'en rapprocha et observa son visage : les cheveux noirs et soyeux, qui se relevaient à l'arrière de sa tête, la peau pâle qui avait plus de couleur que celle de Naruto. Elle était lisse et propre. Ses lèvres roses étaient probablement la seule chose de couleur sur lui. Son nez et ses petites taches de rousseur, presque invisibles, dessus. Et les deux pierres noires qu'étaient ses yeux. Sasuke regarda à l'intérieur. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait pu les observer, il n'avait jamais vu leur couleur. Peut être étaient-ils juste noirs ?

Il prit sa brosse afin de la passer dans ses cheveux. Ses mèches soyeuses se posèrent devant ses oreilles pendant un bref instant, avant de remonter un petit peu quand le coup de brosse fut terminé. Il avait déjà fini de s'en occuper. Ils n'étaient plus aussi ébouriffés qu'auparavant. Le jeune homme posa sa brosse et se lécha les lèvres, suçotant celle du haut puis celle du bas. Elles étaient un peu plus rougies maintenant, et étaient scintillantes et invitantes. Il fit passer son haut par dessus sa tête et se regarda encore une fois dans son miroir. Ses yeux avaient l'air un peu plus grand que tout à l'heure, et ses lèvres étaient luisantes. Il était beau.

Sasuke se demanda si Naruto penserait qu'il l'était.

Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les jolis garçons ? Et si Naruto pensait qu'il ressemblait à une chochotte ? Tout d'un coup, tout ça frappa Sasuke.

Et s'il n'aimait pas les garçons du tout ? Embrasser et lécher les mains de ses amis était peut être quelque chose que le prisonnier faisait tous les jours. Enfin, peut être pas tous les jours, mais quand même. Cette pensée seule le rendit presque à nouveau mou. Mais seulement presque.

Sasuke grogna et jeta un de ses oreillers dans le reflet de son miroir. Il soupira et retourna dans son lit. Il s'effondra dessus et sa main s'approcha de son ventre jusqu'à descendre sur son pantalon. Il le déboutonna et la laissa glisser à l'intérieur.

Le premier effleurement le fit gémir et son dos s'arqua légèrement. Rapidement, il enleva son pantalon pour le jeter plus loin avec son boxer. Sa main trouva le chemin de sa verge, et il prit une grande inspiration quand il commença à la mouvoir, de haut en bas. Son dos se souleva encore plus cette fois ci, et de petits gémissements et des râles s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'il essayait de les taire. Ses hanches remuaient contre sa main.

Celle de Naruto autour de son membre, une ombre noire au dessus de lui, l'embrassant. Il avait beau rendre le baiser, ses lèvres ne sentaient rien contre elles. Il laissa échapper un sanglot, et déplaça sa main plus vite. Naruto laissa sa main pâle se balader sur le côté de Sasuke jusqu'à sa taille et pris alors l'autre main de l'Uchiha qui s'agrippait à la couverture, afin de la descendre jusqu'à ses jambes maintenant écartées, laissant le majeur du jeune brun se poser doucement sur son ouverture. Sasuke n'avait jamais pensé à se toucher lui même à cet endroit, jamais, mais il semblait que cette pulsion ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il grogna en laissant son doigt glisser à l'intérieur, ça lui faisait bizarre.

— Oui

La voix de Naruto l'encourageait et Sasuke laissa son doigt entrer et sortir de son entrée serrée. Plus loin. Un doigt devenant deux, écartant l'endroit, et puis trois. La main entourant son membre bougeait encore plus vite, si cela était possible, et les mouvements plus bas devinrent aussi rapide. Sasuke sentit quelque chose en lui qui faisait un bien fou.

Et il imagina l'ombre de Naruto au-dessus de lui. Seuls les mains et les bras de l'ombre avaient une véritable forme, le reste étant resté noir. Et la voix de Naruto, le faisant tomber encore plus dans le plaisir. Les doigts touchèrent ses tétons, le faisant gémir, oui, presque crier. Ils devinrent la langue de Naruto, léchant le sexe de Sasuke.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ce dernier. Le plaisir devint insupportable, et dans l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il n'ait jamais eu, il jouit.

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il ne fut pas surpris de se trouver seul au lit. Que Naruto ait été là n'était que dans son rêve. Sasuke se leva, fatigué, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il trouva une serviette pour se nettoyer. Après ça, il retourna dans son lit.

Oui, Sasuke n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit-là, parce qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à Naruto. Alors quand il se réveilla plus tard, il avait trop dormi. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'il puisse aller voir Naruto avant son entrainement. Il regarda dans sa garde robe et en prit un pantalon noir qu'il ne portait jamais, car il ne lui servait pas pour les entrainements. C'était un pantalon pour sortir le soir, mais Sasuke ressentait le besoin de se faire beau.

Il soupira en choisissant un haut beige. Naruto ne le verrait même pas assis dans son obscurité infernale, mais quand même Sasuke voulait être à son avantage. Il se brossa les cheveux d'un air énervé et partit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Les nuages se rassemblaient et on avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. C'est bon pour la terre pensait il.

* * *

Naruto ferma ses yeux. Il n'y croyait pas. Après seulement deux jours, il était attaché à Sasuke, et maintenant il s'inquiétait de savoir où était le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne s'était pas montré et du coup Naruto se sentait assez seul. Plus que jamais.

Que s'était il passé ? Il tira sur ses chaines. Les chaines en elles même n'étaient pas difficiles à briser, mais la quantité de chakra qu'elles absorbaient les rendait impossible à détruire. Elles n'aspiraient pas tout, non, sinon il n'aurait même pas été capable d'aller aux toilettes. Mais la quantité était énorme. Ils lui en avaient fait des spéciales, rien que pour lui, pour qu'elles puissent tout encaisser. Naruto possédait une réserve gigantesque de chakra.

Non, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper afin de chercher Sasuke.

Peut-être que ce dernier n'était pas en danger du tout. Peut-être avait il trop dormi ?

Peut-être que Naruto lui avait fait peur hier ? Pour de bon ?

Ou, bien sûr, comme il était le plus probable, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui du tout. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et il en était satisfait.

Naruto eut un sourire triste. Il essaya de combattre la déception grandissante dans son cœur, mais c'était dur, si dur.

Sasuke se sentait probablement mal pour lui, et la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu avec de la nourriture était pour se sentir mieux, et pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie. Naruto n'avait jamais eu aucune chance du tout contre la vie elle même.

Quand il était petit, il avait appris tôt ce qu'elle était. Principalement c'était la tristesse, s'asseoir seul dans son lit, à regarder les rues peuplées. Naruto ne pouvait pas y descendre, pas même pour y acheter de la nourriture, car parfois il souffrait bien trop en rentrant à son appartement. Leurs regards pleins de haine, les coups durs, l'ignorance quand il essayait d'acheter quelque chose. Et le sentiment de ne pas être aimé. La vie en elle même était très douloureuse, et la plus grande souffrance se situait toujours dans la poitrine. Parfois, il avait l'impression que ça allait exploser, et d'autres qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

A cette époque, Naruto ne savait pas encore pourquoi ils le haïssaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les parents de ses camarades de classe expliquaient à leurs enfants de ne pas s'approcher de lui, ni pourquoi ils le traitaient mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était toujours laissé seul, et quand ils s'entrainaient, ils le laissaient à l'écart ou avec le professeur. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi ces hommes horribles venaient dans sa maison au milieu de la nuit, pour le frapper et entailler son estomac.

La vérité lui vint quand il eut douze ans.

Et c'est alors qu'il les comprit.

Après ça, Naruto les laissa le tabasser. Il les laissa lui cracher dessus, il les laissa le taillader. Et après un an ou deux, il les laissa le violer.

Il les laissa, parce qu'après tout, il avait tué leurs parents. Leurs fils, leurs filles. Parfois toute la famille.

Naruto se détestait lui même.

Mais quand Sasuke Uchiha était venu, il ne s'était plus détesté. Sasuke le faisait se sentir humain à nouveau, comme ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'entrainait avec son professeur, ou quand ils avaient mangé des ramens ensemble. Iruka l'avait fait se sentir proche de quelqu'un. Mais pas même Iruka n'avait pu le faire se sentir aussi vivant depuis longtemps.

Son professeur avait interdiction de lui rendre visite. Il avait essayé de le libérer, pendant une nuit particulièrement sombre, mais il s'était fait attraper. Il était donc sous observation, et il n'avait pas le droit de faire un pas vers Naruto. Il soupira. Ça devait lui faire du bien.

Tout à coup, il entendit des pas à l'extérieur. Il bondit et écouta. Sasuke était il venu ? Il ne l'avait pas oublié ?

— Ouvrons la porte, dit une voix grave.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et essaya de se confondre avec le mur. Il entendit le cliquetis des clefs et la porte massive en métal se fracassa contre le mur. La douleur dans son cœur revenait encore, mais comme de nombreuses fois, il l'ignora.

* * *

Quand Sasuke arriva aux terrains d'entrainement, Sakura et Kakashi l'attendaient déjà. Sakura agitait sa main frénétiquement.

— Tu es en retard Sasuke, dit son professeur sans lever les yeux de son livre.

— Comme si vous étiez toujours à l'heure, répliqua Sasuke.

Ils ne se dirent rien de plus après ça. Sasuke et Sakura commencèrent à s'entrainer sous l'œil attentif de Kakashi, des fois que le lecteur acharné ne se décide à les observer. Ils se battirent pendant plusieurs heures. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à raconter comment les choses se déroulèrent puisque c'était toujours la même chose et Sasuke gagna bien sûr, mais son souffle était court et ses joues rougies. Il s'assit dans l'herbe près de sa coéquipière.

Sakura Haruno était une des seules filles qu'il acceptait près de lui. Oui, même elle avait eu un béguin pour lui, mais ça lui était passé. Elle passait quand même du temps avec le fan club puisque les filles étaient encore des amies. Ses amies maudites. Et Sasuke aimait ça. Avec Sakura dans le groupe, elle l'avertissait dès la première approche. Oui, la jeune femme était un atout de son côté.

— Sakura ?

Il allait lui demander quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas à répondre puisqu'il savait qu'elle écoutait.

— Comment sais-tu quand tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Elle observa son ami. Sasuke était amoureux, après tout ce temps ? Des filles mourraient pour être à sa place maintenant, juste pour entendre le jeune homme ouvrir son cœur. Quelques années auparavant, elle serait morte aussi. Elle sourit.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ça Sasuke, dit-elle. Tu le sauras en écoutant ton cœur. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand je suis tombée amoureuse de Lee, je ne me suis pas amourachée de son look.

Sasuke renifla, recevant en même temps un coup sur la tête de Sakura

— Mais maintenant, quand je le vois et que je lui parle, je suis toute chaude et je ne m'en lasse pas.

Sasuke y repensa. Cette sensation de chaleur. Il se rallongea dans l'herbe. Le vent soufflait et il pouvait sentir les premières gouttes de pluie sur son front.

Il était vraiment amoureux.

* * *

Une main attrapa ses cheveux, écrasant son visage contre un genou. Il entendit le craquement quand son nez se brisa en plusieurs endroits. Ses yeux restaient fermés pendant tout ce temps.

* * *

Ce fut plus tard dans la soirée, que Sasuke put aller dans la forêt sombre de Konoha derrière la grande prison. Il tenait dans une de ses mains un sac avec plusieurs parfums de ramen, et dans l'autre un parapluie noir, utile maintenant que la pluie tombait du ciel. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur les feuilles vertes ainsi que dans l'herbe mouillée. Aucun oiseau ne chantait aujourd'hui, tous se cachant.

Il vit la petite construction s'approcher. Et une odeur lourde qui emplissait l'air.

Du sang.

Du sang, pur et chaud, qui avait été versé récemment.

Et la puanteur venait de la fenêtre.

Sasuke ne réfléchit pas plus, il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait presque atteinte.

— NARUTO ! NARUTO ! REPONDS MOI ! NARUTO !

Sasuke agrippa les barreaux, essayant de les déloger.

— NARUTO !

— Sa … Sasuke ? … Est ce … que … c'est t... toi ?

— NARUTO ! QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ?

Naruto ne répondit pas.

— NARUTO !

— Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien. Va-t'en.

Sasuke entendit les pleurs dans la voix du prisonnier. Son cœur se brisa.

— Naruto ! S'il te plait, tu peux me le dire ! Es-tu blessé ? Veux-tu que j'aille chercher de l'aide ?

— Non ! Non, pas d'aide. Juste … Pars.

— Non, je ne pars pas.

Il allait dire à Naruto qu'il resterait ici jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que le prisonnier allait bien, et même longtemps après ça, lorsqu'il vit une grande ombre marcher à travers la forêt jusqu'à la petite prison.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

L'ombre se rapprocha, et à la plus grande surprise de Sasuke, il connaissait cette personne. Il l'avait au moins déjà vu. C'était l'un des trois légendaires Sannin, Jiraiya. Sasuke ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois, et cela n'avait été qu'un bref bonjour. Cela s'était déroulé pendant une des plus grandes rencontres de Konoha, et toute la famille Uchiha avait été invitée. Sasuke s'inclina rapidement, mais l'homme le dépassa pour se rendre de l'autre coté de l'édifice, jusqu'à la porte. Jirayia avait une ride inquiète entre les sourcils.

— Qu'allez-vous faire avec lui ? Réussit-il à dire.

Le Sannin leva un de ses sourcils et le regarda comme s'il venait juste de le remarquer. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la bâtisse. La puanteur empira et Sasuke voulut suivre, mais il fut arrêté.

— Reste là.

Voilà ce que lui répondit le sannin avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Jiraiya marchait dans le noir quand il vit Naruto appuyé contre un mur.

— Gamin ? Gamin ? Est ce que ça va ?

Il s'assit près de prisonnier, et aussitôt qu'il le fit, il sentit les bras de ce dernier autour de son corps, laissant le jeune garçon enfouir sa tête dans son torse pour pleurer. Il caressa les cheveux de Naruto doucement.

— Ça va aller gamin. Tout ira bien.

Jiraiya se demandait encore ce que pouvait bien faire l'Uchiha dehors dans cette forêt, mais il le découvrirait éventuellement tôt ou tard. Pour l'instant, il devait déjà s'occuper de son garçon.

Quand Naruto eut terminé de pleurer, il se redressa et laissa le sannin soigner ses blessures. Il ne savait pas comment Jiraiya savait quand il était battu, mais il venait à chaque fois. Naruto savait que l'homme essayait de prévenir tout ça, mais les villageois étaient nombreux, et faire une loi contre les agressions envers lui ne les arrêteraient pas. Jiraiya observa son visage. Il était inquiet, même en pensant qu'il savait que le jeune homme survivrait. La quantité de sang qui s'était étalée sur le parquet faisait peur, et n'importe quel humain normal n'aurait jamais survécu à une telle hémorragie. Mais même en sachant que tout le chakra de Naruto était aspiré, il réussissait à guérir rapidement.

Le nez du prisonnier était cassé, et le sang avait séché en dessous. Il y avait une blessure par couteau de son front jusqu'à son menton, en passant par son œil. Ça n'était pas la pire attaque que le garçon ait subit. Ses bras avaient été déchiquetés, et ses jambes étaient couvertes de sang. Jiraiya ouvrit le yukata et le laissa tomber des épaules de Naruto. Il y avait eu un grand coup au niveau de son abdomen, et une ecchymose d'une couleur violacée commençait à s'y former. Il soupira et enleva tout le vêtement, le jetant hors de la porte, vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

— Jette-le.

Naruto gémissait pendant que Jiraiya lui nettoyait ses blessures et lui posait ses bandages.

Quand il eut terminé, Naruto laissa passer sa main à travers les mèches blanches de Jiraiya.

— Merci.

Naruto regarda la porte entrouverte.

— Il est encore là ?

Jiraiya lui fit un signe de la tête. Naruto se rapprocha.

— Je l'aime Jiraiya. Je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois, mais je l'aime, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier, qui acquiesça. Donne-lui ma clef. Fais lui comprendre.

Le sannin acquiesça de nouveau. Il se leva et laissa un peu de nourriture sur le sol, ainsi qu'un yukata tout neuf.

— Je te ferai sortir de là Naruto.

Ce dernier sourit faiblement avant de fermer ses yeux et de s'endormir.

* * *

Sasuke regardait le vêtement déchiré et couvert de sang dans ses mains. Il y enfonça son visage, séchant ses joues. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, et maintenant, il pleurait comme un bébé. Il n'avait pas versé une larme pendant l'enterrement de ses parents puisqu'elles étaient tombées bien longtemps avant.

Il prit une profonde respiration et une nouvelle odeur emplit ses narines et son esprit. Il y avait une légère odeur de sang mais également une autre, encore plus forte, de jasmin. Ça sentait les fleurs et Sasuke se demanda si c'était le parfum de Naruto. La simple pensée fit courir encore plus de larmes sur ses joues, et ses épaules commencèrent à trembler. Une grosse main sur son épaule le fit se calmer et il leva les yeux. Jiraiya lui souriait tout en fermant la porte. Il avait un des sourires les plus tristes qu'on lui avait jamais vu, et ça le rendit encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il s'assit prés de Sasuke et lui tendit sa main. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite clef.

— Le gamin voulait que tu aies ceci, c'est la clef de son appartement, dit-il tout en lui tapotant la tête.

Après ça, il se leva et s'éloigna.

Sasuke alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et posa sa tête contre les barreaux gelés.

— Je serai de retour demain.

C'est tout ce qu'il lui murmura et ensuite, il alla trouver la porte qui ne pouvait être ouverte qu'avec la petite clef présente dans sa main.

Je t'aime.

Et un éclair frappa le ciel.

* * *

A dans deux semaines!

(Est-ce vraiment encore utile de le préciser? ;) )


	5. Chapter 4

**Merci pour leurs reviews à **1548, richon, caprice75 (continue à te répéter, y'a pas de problème, on aime!) et Ekio Kimiko! Une petite baisse du nombre de reviews je constate... Où êtes-vous passés les gens? En tout cas, merci encore aux fidèles lectrices (lecteurs?) qui nous ont laissé un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**Traducteur :** Toru no Kou

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La première fois que je t'ai goûté

* * *

Il fallut deux heures à Sasuke avant qu'il ne trouve l'adresse sur les clés. Deux heures pendant lesquelles il avait couru, sué et hurlé. Il voulait faire vite, il voulait retrouver Naruto pour voir s'il était en vie et pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Mais une fois devant la porte, il abandonna tout cela. Celle-ci était blanche dans un couloir sale avec des murs beiges. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur elle, et Sasuke distinguait les mots « monstre » et « démon » malgré le fait qu'ils soient à demi effacés. Un peu de sang, mais toujours, une porte normale dans un appartement normal.

Sasuke n'avait pas le courage de l'ouvrir. Pas encore. Il s'adossa contre elle et en glissa le long, fermant les yeux. Il n'était pas encore près pour ça. Pas maintenant. Peut-être demain. Mais pas maintenant.

La prochaine chose qu'il sut fut quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il les cligna à quelques reprises, endormi, avant de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. A l'aspect des murs dans le couloir, il jugea qu'il faisait de nouveau jour, il eut l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil séculaire et en même temps, de s'être juste assoupi quelques secondes. Son dos se vouta un peu quand il se leva ses vêtements auraient été trempés de sueur si la nuit n'avait pas été si froide. Comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà à cause de l'horrible nuit précédente.

Encore une fois, Sasuke regarda la porte devant lui. Il devait le faire. Naruto voulait qu'il le voit, il devait donc entrer. Au ralenti, il vit sa main avancer la clé vers la porte, et il se tendit quand il entendit la serrure rouillée s'ouvrir. Personne ne semblait avoir vécu ici depuis des années et il se demanda encore depuis combien de temps Naruto avait été enfermé. Il laissa ses doigts s'enrouler autour de la poignée et il l'entrebâilla en poussant un peu.

La porte s'ouvrit et il fut accueilli par la lumière du soleil.

L'appartement était lumineux et les nombreuses fenêtres le rendaient attirant comme l'été à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces, ni beaucoup de meubles. Sasuke aperçut une banquette dans un coin qui semblait servir de lit et, aussi, une petite télévision qui paraissait aussi vieille que la rue au dehors. Il vit un miroir avec une large brisure en plein milieu et des craquelures plus petites en partaient comme une toile d'araignée. Un vieux tapis sur le sol avait absorbé du sang et des rideaux blancs étaient aux fenêtres, déchirés ici et là. L'air frais de la matinée emplissait l'appartement depuis la fenêtre brisée, Sasuke pensait que c'était un appartement très délabré et cela depuis un bon moment. Il fit son premier pas à l'intérieur, et il put clairement voir la cuisine. C'était aussi sale que le reste de l'appartement et quelques plats étaient encore sur le poêle. La fenêtre de la cuisine aussi était brisée.

Sasuke laissa sa main trainer sur une petite table, il en retira une épaisse couche de poussière. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'enlever.

Et l'odeur. Ca sentait le vieux, comme un livre ancien, mais Sasuke pouvait encore percevoir celle des fleurs. Peut-être que c'était l'odeur de Naruto. Il serra le tissu ensanglanté dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner quelque part et il se demanda ce que le prisonnier penserait de lui, être si étrange qui allait et venait, son sang sur les mains. Mais Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire. C'était un petit morceau de Naruto qu'il possédait et il le garderait avec lui.

Quelque chose attira son regard, il examina en détail une grande armoire dans un coin. A côté de lui, des rouleaux se dressaient alignés, intacts. Cela ressemblait aux rouleaux interdits que son père avait commandés alors qu'il était encore petit, mais pourquoi l'un d'eux serait ici ? Il prit le plus gros et s'assit dans le canapé glacial. Il grimaça un peu quand il pensa à la poussière déposé sur les meubles mais il chassa bien vite cette idée. Il mit son pouce sur l'ouverture, puis étira le document, le déroulant.

C'était réellement un des parchemins interdits.

Sasuke se demandait pourquoi personne n'était venu le prendre. Le rouleau présentait la toute dernière attaque de Kyûbi, il y avait près de vingt ans. A quel moment il était arrivé, quelles personnes étaient mortes pendant la bataille, comment ils avaient abattu la bête. Quelques passages avaient été soulignés, comme si quelqu'un l'avait entièrement lu. Une grande partie du texte concernait les différentes attaques de Kyûbi et la manière dont il utilisait ses queues, griffes et crocs au combat. Il y avait des esquisses et Sasuke grimaça quand il vit l'une des plus grandes dans laquelle un humain, sûrement un ninja, était éventré. Sasuke laissa sa main parcourir l'image tout en regardant le renard magnifique. Sa fourrure était orange avec des pointes de rouges, et le bout de la queue était blanc, noir et or en même temps. Le sang coulant de la bouche de la bête paraissait fade par rapport au renard, et Sasuke pouvait sentir deux yeux rouges avec des fentes noires le fixer. C'était un tueur entraîné. Les neuf queues étaient en train de s'agiter dans le fond, et même si ce n'était qu'une peinture, c'était comme si elles bougeaient, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Et Sasuke réalisa que cette image n'était pas sur le parchemin. De sa place dans le sofa, il vit un mur rempli de reproductions du renard. Des dessins avec de grandes peintures, et derrière certains d'entre eux, des traces de griffures, certaines déchirant plus de la moitié des œuvres voire plus. Des peintures couvrant certaines d'entre elles. Et, au milieu de cet océan, il y en avait une intacte.

C'était celle du grand Yondaime, Arashi.

Yondaime, qui était l'un de ceux qui avait donné sa vie pour tuer le démon, pour tuer ce merveilleux monstre. Le héros du village.

La peinture semblait avoir un halo autour d'elle, et l'homme blond décorait tout le mur à lui seul comme dans une église. Les forces des ténèbres autour du sauveur, secourant toutes les âmes. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Pourquoi, Naruto ? Pourquoi cette obsession pour Kyûbi le renard et Yondaime le Héros ? Une obsession d'enfance ? Un rêve ? Sasuke ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Il prit le second rouleau et l'ouvrit lentement comme il l'avait fait avec le premier. Qu'avait-il peur de trouver ? Le parchemin était une attestation de naissance et, une fois encore, Sasuke se demanda ce que ce document faisait ici et pas dans les archives de la tour du Hokage avec les autres certificats de la population du village. Sasuke avait une petite copie de la sienne, il avait même toutes les attestations du clan mais c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'un clan très important, celui des Uchiha. Sasuke ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu le nom Uzumaki avant et ceci n'était sûrement pas une copie.

Le nom, Uzumaki Naruto, était écrit en haut, et Sasuke sourit avec un air triste. Naruto. Naruto et son odeur de sang. En dessous, il y avait son poids de naissance, sa taille et son sexe.

Sasuke grimaça quand il lut plus en avant. Sous la mention nom de la mère, le parchemin était vierge. Pourquoi est-ce que le nom de sa mère n'avait pas était écrit ? Ils ont dû savoir de qui il s'agissait car après tout c'était elle qui l'avait mis au monde.

Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. A la mention du nom du père, un nom était imprimé : « Yondaime, Arashi ».

Sasuke leva les yeux pour regarder la peinture du Yondaime. Il était le père de Naruto ? Le jeune Uchiha n'avait jamais entendu dire que cet homme avait eu un fils, et encore moins un prisonnier. Qu'est-ce que Naruto, le fils de ce héros, avait fait pour en arriver là ? Le fils de l'ancien Hokage devait être pris en charge, même s'il avait fait les plus grosses erreurs. Pourquoi ? En dessous de cette ligne, il n'y avait rien de plus, excepté la signature de la femme s'occupant de lui au moment de son arrivée sur terre. Sasuke posa le parchemin à coté du premier et les observa. Il était encore un peu sous le choc, et il ne parvenait pas comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose avec toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête.

— Qui es-tu ? chuchota-t-il à Naruto.

Il secoua la tête en ouvrant le troisième et dernier rouleau. Il était petit, et Sasuke n'avait jamais vu de parchemin interdit aussi petit auparavant. Quel genre d'informations pouvait bien s'y trouver ?

Il s'aperçut quand il l'ouvrit que c'était un parchemin qui avait été écrit par l'ancien Hokage, Sarutobi, le Troisième. Celui qui en était redevenu un, après la mort de Yondaime. Désormais, même Sarutobi était mort et il avait laissé sa place à l'Hokage actuelle, Godaime, Tsunade. Ce parchemin était ancien et Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait été écrit bien avant la mort du troisième du nom.

Il commença à lire. C'était encore l'histoire de Kyûbi, mais cette fois de manière plus détaillée. Pas les faits mais la véritable histoire. D'où venait la bête. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un démon né dans les flammes en dessous du pays du feu, à partir de lave bouillonnante à des milliers de kilomètres en dessous de la surface. Sasuke pouvait en sentir le pouvoir, un puissant pouvoir, et les poils sur son bras se dressèrent quand il le lut. Il y avait une explication détaillée des techniques utilisées par Arashi pour sceller le démon. Quoi ? Sasuke le lut à nouveau. Sceller ? Que voulaient-ils dire par là ? Le démon était mort, n'est-ce pas ? Pas scellé. Où l'Hokage aurait-il bien pu le sceller ?

Sasuke pouvait entendre son cœur battre quand il prit de nouveau le parchemin avec les informations sur la naissance de Naruto dans ses mains, le laissant se dérouler devant lui. La date de naissance de Naruto : le dix octobre, il y avait près de vingt ans. C'était le jour où Kyûbi avait été tué, ou plutôt… scellé.

Le fils du grand héros avait été emprisonné, isolé des autres prisonniers.

Toutes les images du renard rouge sur le mur.

Le visage du brun pâlit et un sentiment venu de nulle part le fit regarder à sa droite. Là, sur un mur, il y avait un vieux calendrier d'accroché. Les premiers jours étaient barrés d'une croix, jusqu'au neuf octobre. Et là, c'était le dix. Cinq ans auparavant. Naruto n'avait pas été ici depuis cinq ans. Emmené le jour de son anniversaire, seulement pour être emprisonné dans un endroit sombre. Oh, si sombre.

Sasuke savait que Naruto n'avait rien fait. Si Kyûbi avait décidé d'attaquer le village par l'intermédiaire du corps du jeune homme, Sasuke l'aurait su. Cinq ans auparavant, il était vraiment attaché à suivre ce qu'il se passait au village caché, au cas où quelque chose arriverait avec Itachi. Et à cette époque, il était derrière des barreaux. Une chose comme Kyûbi décidant de faire quelque chose n'aurait jamais pu être tu, quelque soit l'ampleur du secret.

Et Sasuke comprit pourquoi ces immondes villageois abusaient physiquement de son amour.

— Alors, c'est toi.

La tête de Sasuke se tourna vers la porte d'où venait la voix et à sa surprise, y trouva l'Hokage blonde le regardant. Il se leva aussi vite que possible et s'inclina. Elle fit un geste de la main pour l'arrêter.

— Uchiha Sasuke. Tu es celui qui l'a emporté, dit-elle, le toisant de haut en bas.

— Je n'ai rien emporté du tout, Hokage-sama, dit-il.

Il n'avait vraiment rien fait. Elle secoua la tête, et marcha en direction de l'image représentant Kyûbi.

—Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je viens juste de comprendre. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il emprisonné Hokage-sama? Il n'a rien fait.

Il vit la femme secouer sa tête.

— Je sais. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai essayé de le libérer pendant cinq ans. Mais, même moi, en tant qu'Hokage, je ne peux rien faire.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils quand il vit une larme scintiller au coin de l'œil de cette femme forte. Il n'avait jamais vu la cinquième du nom aussi vulnérable. Elle le regardait, ses yeux marron plongés dans les pupilles noires de Sasuke.

— Va le voir, toi qui lui as volé son cœur.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois

* * *

Naruto se leva dans sa cellule et commença à aller et venir, n'ayant pas de direction particulière. Il était presque entièrement rétabli et son œil allait très bien. C'était l'un des avantages d'avoir un démon à l'intérieur de soi.

Mais Sasuke ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Etait-il allé à l'appartement, celui que Tsunade et Jiraya avait réussi à laisser tel quel pendant toutes ces années ? Ils lui avaient dit que tout était pareil que depuis son départ, et Naruto savait que Sasuke trouverait les réponses le concernant seulement s'il y entrait. S'il voulait bien avoir l'obligeance de le faire.

Naruto se sentit comme si un grand trou noir était en train de lui arracher le cœur et sa gorge se serrait. Il ne se sentait pas si bien.

La fenêtre lui fit penser que c'était un jour ensoleillé, encore. Une petite partie du monde qu'il regardait tous les jours. La seule.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux sur son visage. Ils commençaient à pousser de nouveau. Il devait demander à Jiraya de les lui couper avec son kunai. Ses doigts vinrent alors sur ses yeux et il sentit les cernes présentes en dessous. Il n'avait pas dormi un seul instant et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire si Sasuke ne venait pas.

Oh seigneur, il le voulait ici avec lui, sérieusement.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un aussi facilement. Oui, il avait eu quelques amourettes mais rien de comparable à cela. Il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur l'avaler et prendre le dessus dès qu'il entendait la voix de Sasuke et il se souvenait de la sensation de tenir les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes, sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux. Et voulait pouvoir le faire encore. Il voulait connaître Sasuke, savoir à quoi il ressemblait, quel était son plat favori, ce qu'il faisait pendant ses entraînements, s'il aimait Naruto, et s'il l'aimait, l'aimait-il autant que Naruto lui-même?

Oui, lui était vraiment amoureux de Sasuke, il le serait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et peu importe ce que le jeune homme pensait de lui. Mais il ne lui dirait jamais, jamais. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais, en même temps, il devait lui dire pour Itachi.

Il fit un pas en arrière quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher rapidement. Ses oreilles lui disaient que c'était un ninja et son nez qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, son cœur aussi. Maintenant, puisque la pluie n'avait pas nettoyé toutes ces odeurs, il pouvait sentir le parfum du jeune garçon. Il s'approcha aussi près que les barreaux le lui permettaient.

— Sasuke ?

— Naruto ? répondit la voix. Oh mon dieu, Naruto, tu vas bien ?

Celui-ci sentit un poids sur ses épaules disparaître quand il entendit cette voix. Sasuke était revenu et il était inquiet. Il se sentait si heureux. Il pouvait bien mourir maintenant, il le ferait en tant que personne heureuse.

— Oui, Sasuke, répondit-il. Je vais bien.

« Maintenant que tu es là ». Les mots, qui n'avaient pas été dits, flottaient dans l'air autour d'eux et Sasuke les comprit. Il fit un pas en avant vers la prison, nerveux.

— J'ai lu les parchemins, Naruto et je comprends qui, et ce que tu es, mais je n'ai jamais été effrayé par toi, et je ne te quitterai jamais, Naruto. Je… Je vais te sortir de là, d'accord ? Naruto ? Je … Naruto, je te promets que je vais te libérer !

— Sasuke.

Naruto sourit avec tristesse.

— Sasuke.

Il passa sa main à travers les barreaux et quand l'Uchiha la vit, il la prit dans les siennes et les embrassa comme il l'avait fait le jour d'avant cet horrible journée. Une chaude brise caressa la cime des arbres et les oiseaux avaient déployé leurs ailes pour que le vent les emporte vers le ciel. Sasuke pouvait sentir les larmes dans ses yeux et les laissa couler. Naruto.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

Et le monde s'évanouit.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient entendu les hommes se faufiler derrière l'Uchiha. Sasuke essaya de dégager le bandeau sur ses yeux mais sa main était maintenue dans son dos. Il commença à se battre mais il comprit qu'il y avait plus d'un ennemi et qu'ils étaient forts. Sasuke pouvait se battre contre un, mais contre cinq en même temps, c'était trop. Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de ninjas.

— Qui diable êtes-vous ? hurla-t-il, furieux de ne plus sentir les mains de Naruto. Relâchez-moi !

Naruto entendit Sasuke en train d'être enfermé et il se jeta vers la fenêtre, seulement retenu grâce aux chaînes autour de ses chevilles.

— SASUKE ?

— NARUTO !

— Tais-toi ! dit une femme, et Sasuke en reconnu la voix.

C'était la femme qui possédait le magasin à quelques pâtés de maisons de son appartement. Il savait que c'était une ninja, mais il l'avait toujours vu comme une gentille dame. Pas du genre à maltraiter son amant. Ceux qui frappaient et battaient Naruto n'étaient pas des villageois ordinaires. C'étaient des ninjas de haut rang, Sasuke pouvait seulement imaginer comme cela devait être douloureux de se faire torturer par des gens si forts alors que tu n'as plus d'espoir. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'imaginer longtemps, quand le premier coup de genoux le frappa dans l'estomac, lui faisant perdre sa respiration, il s'effondra. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

— Nous t'avons suivi, Uchiha, cracha un homme, qui semblait être dégouté.

— Tu es venu ici assez souvent, hein ? Tu aimes le monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un rire démoniaque.

— Tu veux en faire ton jouet ?

— Ta gueule ! jura Sasuke, seulement pour se prendre un genou sur le nez. Ca faisait mal, oh que cela faisait mal. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur sa joue.

— SASUKE ?

Naruto avait entendu les deux coups. Il sentit des griffes lui pousser au bout des doigts. Ils n'auraient pas osé. Ils n'auraient pas osé toucher un cheveu à ce qui lui appartenait. Il entendit une pluie de coups sur le corps brisé, dehors, et ses yeux rouges envoyèrent un regard vers les chaînes. Il devait sortir d'ici. Il devait se libérer de ses chaînes. Il devait s'échapper.

Puis il entendit le bruit d'un couteau fendre l'air de cette matinée tardive.

Et c'est ce qui fit tout exploser.

Quand Tsunade avait examiné le corps de Naruto avant de faire les chaînes, elle était une bien intelligente petite Hokage. Elle avait menti. Aucune chaîne ne pouvait retenir un démon furieux, sans la moindre exception, même un mi-démon. Naruto pouvait sentir le chakra coulant dans son corps, et pas le bleu. Le chakra rouge qui ne pouvait être arrêté. Et les chaînes se brisèrent. En mille morceaux.

La tête de Sasuke se releva quand il entendit l'explosion, les mains qui le retenaient disparurent. Il ôta le foulard et il vit un long bras rouge avec de la fourrure sortir de la petite fenêtre maintenant élargie, tenant un homme ensanglanté entre ses griffes. Et le grondement. Le grondement fit courir des frissons dans le dos de Sasuke, il sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur battre plus vite. Le grondement d'un Naruto extrêmement en colère. Et le pouvoir qui prenait le dessus. Un tel chakra, un chakra d'une telle puissance. Il pouvait le sentir autour de lui, et quand il le regarda de plus près, une aura scintillante et rouge l'entourait. Et ça le soignait. Il sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir normalement et les traces des coups qu'il venait de prendre disparaître. Puis, il sentit le sang, mais c'était comme si il avait disparu de la terre, ou peut être comme si cela avait traversé sa peau, pour retourner à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il se sentait fort, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas l'écouter quand il essaya de se lever. La fumée emplit le lieu et un long bras de chakra rouge, projeta l'homme plus loin sur un autre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur un arbre. Et Sasuke dû baisser la tête, quand une seconde explosion retentit, alors que la prison s'effondrait et que les blocs de pierre volaient. L'Uchiha leva les yeux quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui et il vit un arbre tomber.

Probablement coupé par une pierre.

Il essaya de filer, mais ses jambes ne bougeaient pas. Les branches d'arbre tombées sur lui le cachaient dans une jungle de feuilles vertes

« Allez-vous-en avant que je ne vous tue. » La voix de Naruto transpirait quelque chose, et Sasuke se demanda pendant un moment s'il avait du mal à contrôler le démon.

« Je ne vous tuerai pas pour m'avoir fait du mal, mais croyez moi quand je dis que je vous tuerai pour en avoir fait à Sasuke ! » Naruto parlait un peu plus fort maintenant, et les yeux écarquillés sur leurs visages lui dit qu'ils avaient compris. Ils prirent leurs alliés mal en point et s'enfuirent. Naruto sentit son cœur ralentir. Il était libre, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser restait Sasuke. Il trouva son aura. C'était bien d'avoir retrouvé tout son chakra

L'Uchiha essayait de se débarrasser des branchages, mais dès qu'il sortait de l'un d'eux, de nouveaux les remplaçaient. Il entendit les bruits de quelqu'un se rapprochant, et il suivit ces sons. Tout ce qu'il voyait était vert avec un peu de marron. Vert, vert et vert.

— Naruto ?

— Sasuke ?

Il suivit la voix de l'autre. Naruto vit un mouvement et il se jeta vers le garçon.

Sasuke prit une branche dans l'œil. Il les ferma, espérant que la douleur s'en aille.

Il sentit de douces lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se pressaient légérement contre lui, lui posant une question. M'embrasseras-tu en retour ou vas-tu me repousser ? Sasuke sentit son cœur se réchauffer et Naruto sourit. Il ne savait pas s'il allait être rejeté et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était sourire. Il voulait depuis longtemps sentir sur ses lèvres celles qui avaient caressé ses mains, il l'avait tellement voulu qu'il ne pouvait plus penser normalement. Et quand Sasuke l'enlaça en retour, il sourit de plus belle, faisant sourire l'autre.

Le porteur de Kyûbi mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon, le faisant gémir. Il les fit tomber entre les feuilles et les branches, mais se tint au dessus du sol sur ses coudes, prenant soin de ne pas écraser l'autre sous son poids.

— Sasuke…

— Naruto…

Il lécha la lèvre inférieure et il gémit quand l'autre ouvrit sa bouche. Naruto laissa sa langue entrer et ils gémirent tous les deux quand leurs muscles se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, se goûtant l'un l'autre. Sasuke venait de s'apercevoir que si Naruto sentait les fleurs d'été, il avait le goût de l'automne juste après. Et le blond sentit le goût du thé sur ces lèvres, et il fondit dans le baiser de Sasuke pendant que l'autre laissait ses bras errer autour de la taille de Naruto

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour respirer.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il oserait le regarder. L'ancien prisonnier vit le brun en dessous de lui, incapable de se servir de sa voix. Les cheveux noirs encadraient son visage et il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir les yeux de son amant. Les joues roses, les lèvres rouges un peu gonflées et la peau pâle.

Et alors le garçon en dessous de lui ouvrit les yeux.

Et quand Naruto vit la nuit noire et les étoiles, Sasuke vit le soleil et le ciel bleu.

* * *

Le premier regard...  
Vous avez aimé? Vous attendez la suite avec impatience?  
Dites-le nous! Même une petite phrase nous fait plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ;)  
A dans deux semaines


	6. Chapter 5

**Note du traducteur du chapitre précédent: **Avant tout je tiens à tous vous remercier pour les différents compliments que vous avez pu faire envers les Hon'yaku ainsi que pour les encouragements que nous sommes très heureux de recevoir donc merci : Passerine, BakaNyu, Kanzer, Richon, loveless-972, caprice75, orihime, Laura, Korumrin,Ekio Kimiko, oceane. Ensuite je remercie les Betas qui ont sûrement eues beaucoup de boulot sur ce chapitre (car la version originale ayant parfois trop de phrases nominales (sans verbe) cela s'avérait difficile à traduire, ce qui a du demander pas mal de correction). Ensuite Kanzer, le sadisme, c'est dans notre nature ^^'... Personne ne pourra nous changer. Merci à toi Komurin pour ton compliment sur la dernière phrase. En général, j'essaye (les autres Hon'yaku aussi surement) de mettre une sorte de point d'orgue au début et à la fin.  
Désolé de ne pas pouvoir tous vous répondre aussi amplement ( mais je n'aurais pas répondu au question sur la suite de la fiction ), mais...

()  
Haganemaru va me fouetter si je ne rends pas mon prochain chapitre à temps, alors à plus sur une autre fiction. Vous me retrouverez prochainement dans Life Renovations pour les Potteriens, et dans Role Play pour les Narutiens.  
Toru no Kou

* * *

**Traducteur** : Yzanmyo

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La première fois que je t'ai vu

* * *

Tout ce à quoi Naruto pouvait penser était : magnifique. Le garçon allongé sous lui ressemblait à une fleur, il se sentait apeuré de le toucher, comme si ses grandes mains maladroites pouvaient le briser. Soigneusement, Naruto laissa son pouce caresser une joue rougissante et il sentit la même couleur rouge et rose se répandre à son tour sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'il regarda le garçon, il se rappela d'une histoire à propos de chevaliers et de princesses. Sasuke semblait s'être échappé d'un conte de fée, dans le seul but de le sauver de sa vie misérable.

Il sourit et laissa ses lèvres rencontrer celles de l'autre une fois de plus.

D'abord, Naruto n'avait pas pensé dire au dernier Uchiha ce qu'il ressentait. Il sourit dans le baiser et Sasuke le lui rendit. Un si beau sourire.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi belle que Naruto. Alors que lui était mince et bien bâti, Naruto était fort et robuste, et il n'avait certes pas cette peau parfaite comme la sienne, mais il pensait tout de même que celle de Naruto semblait plus délicieuse. L'ancien prisonnier était pâle cependant, chose qu'il avait remarqué la première fois qu'il avait vu sa main. L'homme au dessus de lui avait trois marques sur chaque joue, et si Sasuke ne l'avait pas connu mieux, il aurait pensé que c'était des cicatrices. Les fossettes dans chacune des joues du blond avaient l'air si mignonnes qu'il sentit un sourire monter à ses lèvres.

Et les cheveux. Les cheveux dorés, ensoleillés. Sasuke laissa ses doigts errer dans sa chevelure, il se demanda comment elle pouvait être si douce, et en même temps, si désordonnée.

Naruto était toujours planté au dessus de lui et tout deux ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, pas encore. Pour l'instant, ils pouvaient seulement respirer de concert.

Sasuke laissa ses mains descendre vers le bas, sentant les muscles non entraînés de Naruto sous le yukata blanc, et il se demanda comment ils seraient quand le jeune homme serait en mesure de s'exercer à nouveau suffisamment. Il avait compris, dans l'appartement de ce dernier, que celui-ci était probablement un ninja très qualifié. Le blond avait dit qu'il avait été un ninja, et la façon dont il l'avait dit à Sasuke, lui avait fait savoir que ça lui manquait vraiment.

Il se demanda quels avaient été les rêves de Naruto.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire, un rire grave et bouillonnant, et il vit que Sasuke tremblait sous lui, tout comme lui le faisait sous les mains baladeuses du brun sur sa poitrine. Naruto huma son compagnon et comme il l'avait senti plus tôt, il perçut un parfum de fraîcheur, il avait probablement couru ou quelque chose comme ça, une petite odeur de sueur avait fait son chemin jusqu'au nez sensible du blond. Ce n'était pas grand chose, pourtant Naruto se retrouvait à adorer l'odeur d'un Sasuke entrainé.

Il l'entendit haleter sous lui, alors qu'il flairait l'endroit où son cou et son épaule se rejoignaient.

— Sasuke ... murmura-t-il.

— Naruto.

La réponse vint aussi calme que la sienne.

Naruto se releva, tirant l'Uchiha avec lui, et fit un large sourire. Sasuke regarda avec fascination celui-ci, se demandant comment une bouche pouvait paraître si belle. Les dents blanches brillaient, et les beaux yeux bleus étaient étincelants. L'Uzumaki ressemblait à la plus belle des journées ensoleillées.

— Nous devons partir d'ici, déclara Sasuke quand la réalité le frappa, durement.

Le sourire de Naruto se fana et il secoua sa tête.

— Non, pas nous, Sasuke. Moi.

L'Uchiha flancha.

— Quoi?

— Sasuke, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Je suis dangereux.

Le sourire sur les lèvres n'atteignit pas les yeux tristes.

— Sasuke, si tu viens avec moi dans ma fuite, tu seras toi aussi haï, et tu devras fuir, et les gens essayeront de te tuer. Je ne peux pas te faire ça.

La voix s'éteignit, et les yeux également, plongeant vers le bas, vers ses genoux. Mais tout ce que Sasuke pouvait regarder, lui, c'était le visage de Naruto. Comment pouvait-il dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide?

— Crétin, je ne vais pas te quitter. Tu es idiot de croire des choses comme ça. Je me moque qu'ils me poursuivent, aussi longtemps que je pourrais être avec toi.

Il observa la tête de Naruto se tourner, les yeux humides et un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

— Merci, dit il. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de combien je suis dangereux.

— Je m'en moque.

— Tu devrais t'en soucier.

— Non.

— Je suis celui qui a tué Itachi.

Le silence tomba sur la forêt et Sasuke pouvait entendre la foule des oiseaux noirs voler dans le ciel. Bientôt, ce serait l'hiver, et les oiseaux voleraient vers le sud. Sasuke se racla la gorge.

— Quoi?

— Je suis celui qui a fait mourir Itachi.

Sasuke devait y réfléchir. Naruto était celui qui avait fait exécuter Itachi. Était-il en colère?

— Et alors quoi?

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « Et alors quoi » ! cria Naruto, tout à coup vraiment bouleversé. Il était ton seul frère !

— Comme si je m'en souciais alors qu'il a tué toute ma famille! cria Sasuke en retour.

L'Uchiha n'était, par nature, pas un homme qui criait, mais il était tout aussi bouleversé que Naruto. Comment l'homme pouvait il croire que ça importait, et leurs jours ensembles non ?

Le silence tomba sur eux à nouveau.

Sasuke soupira et fourragea d'une main dans ses cheveux.

— Naruto, Itachi a tué ma famille quand j'avais huit ans, et depuis lors, je me suis entraîné pour le tuer. Quand il a été exécuté, bien sûr, j'étais plus furieux que tout, mais maintenant je m'en fous. C'était il y a cinq putain d'années et j'en ai marre de penser à lui.

— Mais… commença Naruto, puis il fut interrompu.

— Mais rien, coupa Sasuke.

Il laissa errer ses yeux vers le ciel bleu. C'était exactement la même couleur que ceux de Naruto.

— Dis-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura-t-il.

Naruto hésita. Puis il soupira, le dos appuyé contre une branche.

— Il m'a vu pendant ma première semaine en prison. Bien sûr, je savais qui il était, il était plutôt célèbre. Je ne pensais pas que tu le haïssais. Les autres prisonniers le respectaient vraiment, mais quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, il m'a attaqué.

Naruto soupira. Itachi avait été l'un des plus forts ninjas qu'il ait combattu et les souvenirs du combat n'étaient pas agréables.

— Il m'a attaqué, et bien sûr, c'était à propos de Kyûbi. Il me cherchait depuis des années. Savais-tu qu'il appartenait à l'Akatsuki?

Sasuke acquiesça. Il savait - il avait encore le manteau de son frère à la maison. Il avait tenté de brûler le vêtement des centaines de fois, mais il n'avait finalement pas osé.

— Kyûbi... Kyûbi aimait l'idée de se battre contre quelqu'un qui l'avait cherché. Après ça, la prison ne ressemblait plus à rien. Tsunade et Jiraya ont pris ma défense, et ont tout fait pour que je vive, parce que tu sais, je n'étais pas celui qui avait commencé la rixe, et puisque personne ne protégeait Itachi ou se battait pour le défendre, il a été exécuté.

La voix de Naruto s'éteignit. Il sentit la honte rouler sur lui. Il regarda ses mains. Et les griffes qui étaient en train de redevenir des ongles normaux.

Il était un monstre.

Sasuke secoua la tête, rampa vers Naruto et posa sa tête sur la poitrine blessée de l'homme. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa ses bras envelopper le corps de l'autre.

— Naruto, dit-il, étouffé dans le yukata blanc et la large poitrine. Es-tu conscient de ce que tu dis?

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds regarda vers le bas à la vue de l'autre reposant contre son torse. Pourquoi? Il ne méritait pas ce genre d'attention. Sasuke aurait dû le haïr. Sasuke aurait dû le remettre en prison. Il vit ses mains sales et sanglantes se reposer d'elles-mêmes sur le dos du jeune brun, le caressant. C'était si bien pourtant, d'avoir quelqu'un de proche.

Naruto avait habituellement peur du contact humain. Les rares fois où Tsunade et Jiraya l'avaient étreint l'avait fait tressaillir et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il n'était pas habitué au fait qu'on prenne soin de lui, que quelqu'un ou quelques uns, soient gentils avec lui.

Quand il était petit, les seuls contacts qu'il avait étaient lors des combats, avec ses rares amis, pendant ses missions et avec les villageois haineux. Il avait tué leurs familles, et il avait aussi tué le dernier membre de la famille de Sasuke.

— Qu... Quoi ? réussit-il à dire.

Ses cheveux blonds tombaient devant ses yeux. Son cœur tinta alors qu'il sentit l'Uchiha rire affectueusement.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer. Itachi t'a attaqué TOI, et il t'a fait TOI emprisonné ici, là où personne ne pourrait jamais te trouver, dit Sasuke. Itachi a fait tant de choses blessantes, je ne pourrais jamais lui en pardonner une. Naruto, je te le promets. Nous devons fuir. Nous. Toi et moi. Je ne te quitterai jamais, je ne te tournerai jamais le dos et je ne partirai jamais. Même si nous nous battons, je resterai coller à toi, parce que je sais, je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire. Et je te promets, ce n'est pas un geste de pitié, non Naruto.

— Alors pourquoi?

— Je t'aime.

Et Sasuke sut, bien que Naruto ne fût pas en mesure de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, que le jeune homme ressentait la même chose pour lui.

C'était entièrement écrit dans les yeux et le sourire ensoleillés et les larmes qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil, du vrai soleil. Qui, maintenant, était là.

— Maintenant, partons d'ici, dit finalement Naruto. Et ils se précipitèrent vers le village.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent devant les portes, Naruto prit la parole.

— Retrouvons-nous ici quand on aura nos affaires.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

— Je ne vais pas te quitter des yeux, dit-il.

Il le regarda. Le fait que l'autre soit plus grand était devenu clair quand ils étaient sortis des feuilles et des branches du grand arbre, Sasuke s'en était senti légèrement agacé. Il était grand, oui, mais Naruto l'était plus que lui. Tu parles, l'homme devait faire quelque chose autour des deux mètres de haut. Putain, c'était un véritable arbre. Il serait difficile de ne pas voir l'idiot.

— Connard, dit l'Uzumaki, comme s'il avait entendu les injures mentales de Sasuke.

Ce dernier sourit. Non, il ne quitterait pas Naruto, pas même aujourd'hui. Dans le village il y avait tant de dangers, Sasuke ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose lui arrivait pendant qu'il était absent. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il se tuerait.

— Non, dit il. Nous y allons ensemble. De cette façon, je peux te protéger si quelque chose arrive.

Naruto lui sourit, et ils savaient tous deux que ce dernier était si fort qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune espèce de protection.

— D'accord, dit-il, et ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier Uchiha.

Sasuke réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tant de choses que ça à prendre avec lui. Il avait ses armes et ses vêtements, même s'il avait vraiment besoin d'en acheter de nouveaux. Il regarda dans le miroir, et après un instant de réflexion emballa celui-ci aussi. Sasuke ne savait pas où ils allaient, et s'il ne pouvait pas se faire beau pour Naruto, alors ... Il rougit. Il ressemblait à une petite fille dans son propre fan club.

Mais le miroir était emballé dans son sac.

Il savait que Naruto attendait à l'extérieur de la maison, mais il prit tout de même le chemin de la vieille chambre d'Itachi qui était restée intacte. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Probablement que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il voyait la pièce, et il se sentait bizarre à cette pensée. Même après sa mort, il n'avait fait que penser à son aîné. Et maintenant, il savait pourquoi l'homme avait été exécuté, il se sentait ... libre.

Comme si une chaîne disparaissait de ses chevilles.

Il sourit à la chambre, avant de sortir, retrouver son soleil.

— Je suis prêt, dit-il.

Naruto acquiesça, et ils partirent pour la maison de ce dernier. Il était encore assez tôt dans la matinée, alors ils n'avaient pas à se cacher de beaucoup de villageois. Bientôt ils furent dans les parties les plus reculées du village caché et Naruto laissa échapper un soupir quand il se tint en face de son immeuble. Sasuke vit le regard incertain sur le visage de son amoureux, il attrapa sa main et la serra doucement. L'ancien prisonnier lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et ils pénétrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur.

Naruto ouvrit la porte avec la clé que Sasuke avait encore, puis il entra. Il regarda l'appartement où il avait grandi. Il avait des souvenirs à la fois bons et mauvais d'ici. Le seul bon étant quand ses amis étaient venus le voir. C'était pour son quatorzième anniversaire, ils lui avaient promis ce jour-là, qu'à partir de là, il aurait une fête d'anniversaire, chaque année, parce qu'il en avait déjà tant manqué.

— Savais-tu, Sasuke, dit-il en laissant son doigt toucher le dix octobre sur son calendrier, que j'ai été pris le jour de mon anniversaire?

Sasuke acquiesça.

— J'avais plus ou moins compris, répondit-il.

Naruto laissa tomber ses mèches blondes devant ses yeux, et il poussa un soupir. Il se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index.

— Je n'ai rien fais tu sais. Ils ont juste eu peur. Juste parce que j'arrivais sur mes quinze ans.

Il sentit les bras de Sasuke se faufiler autour de sa poitrine par derrière, et il laissa ses propres bras reposer sur eux. C'était vraiment, vraiment si bien d'avoir quelqu'un de proche, d'avoir Sasuke si proche.

— Il faut qu'on y aille.

Et ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Ils courraient à travers le village, quand Sasuke s'arrêta soudainement. Naruto s'arrêta également après quelques mètres. Il se retourna et le regarda. Est-ce qu'il avait changé d'avis?

— Je dois dire au revoir à Sakura et Kakashi, dit le garçon comme la nuit.

Naruto sourit. Jamais il ne pourrait lui refuser une chose pareille. C'était l'heure où Sasuke aurait dû s'entraîner, aussi ils coururent rapidement vers le terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke vit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et l'homme aux cheveux gris et il ralentit.

— Tu ... tu veux rester ici?

Et Naruto lui donna le plus étrange des regards. D'abord, il eut l'air vraiment surpris, puis il sourit largement. .

— Non, je pensais juste leur dire salut et au revoir à eux aussi, dit-il.

Et avant que Sasuke puisse y penser, Naruto avait disparu et il le vit en face de ses autres équipiers. Il marcha vers eux.

— Oh, Naruto-kun, c'est si bon de te voir!

Sakura couina et l'embrassa, Sasuke vit réellement un sourire à travers le masque que Kakashi portait tout le temps.

— Tu les connais, idiot?

Dire que Sasuke n'avait pas été surpris était un grand mensonge. Sa question était adressée à Naruto, mais Sakura fut celle qui y répondit.

— Le connaitre, Sasuke-kun? Qui ne le connais pas? dit-elle, souriante.

Naruto avait l'air un peu nerveux de l'avoir toujours dans ses bras, mais la jeune fille lui avait manqué.

— Chaque âme qui vit dans Konoha connaît cet idiot, poursuivit-elle, en riant quand elle reçut un regard furieux de Naruto sous l'insulte.

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers le blond.

— Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années, Naruto? Soudain, tu as tout simplement disparu et Tsunade-sama a dit que tu avais déménagé.

Sasuke regarda l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de l'autre garçon, mais bientôt elle fut remplacée par un sourire.

— Je t'ai tant manqué que ça, ne Sakura-chan? dit-il, souriant.

Et puis il la regarda sérieusement.

— Je voudrais vraiment vous le dire les gars, mais Sasuke et moi n'avons pas le temps maintenant. Je vous enverrais l'un des enfants de Gamabunta. Et parlez à Tsunade. Elle vous dira tout.

Et puis il se tourna vers Sasuke.

— Dis-leur au revoir, dit-il, et il s'éloigna un peu.

Sasuke regarda, fasciné, l'un des autres côtés de la personnalité de Naruto. C'était sûr que l'homme savait comment changer.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré une personne comme ça. Naruto était souriant, plaisantin et la seconde suivante il était sérieux comme un pape, et puis il était triste ou en colère, mais toujours à la fin, Sasuke voyait le sourire du garçon, comme si rien de mauvais ne pourrait jamais se produire au monde. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait faire ça, quelqu'un qui avait été emprisonné pendant cinq ans sans rien, sauf la haine des villageois.

Il se demanda également pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu parler avant du si puissant, si fantastique Naruto Uzumaki.

Il sortit de ses pensées et vit un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de Sakura.

— C'est lui, n'est-ce pas? demanda t'elle, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Sasuke acquiesça, et reçut un autre rare sourire de Kakashi, qui leva les yeux de son livre rouge.

— Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle, en l'embrassant.

— Nous nous reverrons, dit Sasuke, un peu troublé.

Il pouvait comprendre l'air nerveux sur le visage de Naruto quand Sakura l'avait étreint. Sasuke n'avait pas non plus grandi avec la douce caresse d'un autre être humain.

— Bien sûr que nous nous reverrons, Idiot de Sasuke, dit-elle, le frappant doucement sur la tête. Naruto a dit qu'il nous enverrait un messager, non?

Sasuke se retourna pour les quitter, mais reprit la parole.

— Comment le connais-tu?

Sakura sourit puis rit.

— Sasuke, seule une personne qui s'est entrainée toute sa vie pour se venger manquerait complètement Naruto. Tu te souviens quand quelqu'un a peint les visages des Hokage? Et quand l'Académie a été couverte de Ramen? Et tu te souviens quand Konoha fut attaqué par le village du Son, qui fut soudainement battu? Sasuke, tout cela c'était le travail de Naruto-kun.

Elle rit franchement.

— Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en vanter un jour. C'est une légende, tu sais.

Sasuke sourit aux deux, puis Naruto et lui coururent vers la forêt. Il vit tout le temps le yukata voler devant lui.

C'était comme s'il chassait le renard blond. A travers la forêt et sans jamais vraiment réussir à le rattraper. Naruto était libre, il ne pourrait plus jamais être mis en cage à nouveau. Personne ne pourrait jamais plus le sceller dans une pièce sombre, sans personne pour le réchauffer. Naruto serait pour toujours libre, avec Sasuke. Et ce dernier aussi se sentait comme s'il était enfin affranchi. Libéré d'Itachi, libéré de Konoha, libéré de sa propre prison sombre profondément enfoncée dans la forêt. Les oiseaux chantaient pour eux et il savait que tout irait bien. Quels que soient les petits tracas qui allaient arriver, ils les surmonteraient.

Parce que, bien sûr, comme dans tous les petits contes de fées - ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.

Et ainsi Naruto sentit Sasuke accélérer à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils courent, épaule contre épaule avec seulement un ou deux centimètres entre eux. Plongeant sous les mêmes branches d'arbres, sautant par-dessus les mêmes racines, souriant du même sourire, même quand ils ne se regardaient pas.

Le soleil brillait à travers les feuilles, laissant des marques légères sur le terrain. Une petite feuille jaune tomba d'un arbre plus jaune encore, leur disant que l'automne allait bientôt arriver.

Et Naruto s'arrêta.

— Écoutes, lui dit-il.

Et Sasuke s'exécuta.

— Quoi?

— Chuuut.

Naruto laissa ses jambes l'emmener dans la direction d'où le bruit provenait. Il avait deviné ce que cela pourrait être. Quand il sut qu'ils étaient assez proches, il arrêta Sasuke d'un seul geste de la main en arrière et ils baissèrent leur niveau de chakra, faisant en sorte que personne ne puisse les sentir à proximité.

En face d'eux, toute une armée de ninjas marchait, en direction de Konoha. La note sur leur bandeau protecteur apprit à Naruto qu'ils étaient du Son.

Le Son voulait Konoha depuis des années et les attaques ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter. Naruto avait été la raison de certaines des guerres avec eux.

— Nous devons les empêcher d'attaquer Konoha.

Et avant que Sasuke ne puisse l'arrêter, Naruto était déjà en train de se battre.

* * *

Sasuke cracha un os de poulet sur le sol et jura.

— Comment dans ce bas monde suis-je supposé essayer de te protéger si tu cours tout le temps vers la mort comme ça, bordel?

Oui, Sasuke était furieux envers le blond. D'abord, il avait été inquiet et regardait les coupures et les plaies s'accumuler sur le corps magnifique de Naruto. « Magnifique j'ai dit.. », pensa-il. Non pas qu'il dirait ça au concerné. Non, il était vraiment en colère contre lui. Sauter dans le tas et se battre comme ça contre une armée complète et pleine de ninjas surentrainés!

Stupide!

— Stupide! cracha-t-il. Et il ne se sentit pas mieux au son du rire de son compagnon.

— Aie, bon sang, ça fait des lustres que je ne me suis pas entrainé comme ça.

Naruto entendit Sasuke renifler, l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait l'air vraiment en colère. Une petite chose qui perturbait également ce dernier était la force de Naruto. Même avec une période de cinq ans sans un entrainement adéquat - il lui avait dit au sujet des petits entrainements qu'il avait faits en prison - et malgré ça, il était encore l'un des ninjas des plus hauts niveaux que Sasuke ait jamais vu. Et quand la grosse grenouille super géante était apparue, offrant une boisson à Naruto, les yeux de Sasuke lui avaient littéralement jailli de la tête. Merde, il avait été tellement impressionné que lorsque son cerveau avait enfin enregistré que, hé, peut-être que tu devrais te joindre à eux et sauver ce foutu village, tout était fini, écrasé sous les fesses d'une grenouille géante. C'était ridicule!

— Ridicule! cracha-t-il.

Et Naruto riait encore. Il mordit dans un poulet lui aussi. Poulet du Son, mais qui gâcherait une nourriture si fine et si parfaite? Quand ils eurent mangé, ils s'en allèrent. Sasuke était encore un peu énervé.

Après quelques heures avec un Sasuke silencieux et un Naruto bavard, le brun demanda.

— Pourquoi as-tu sauvé Konoha?

— Regarde, un lac.

— Naruto, l'avertit-t-il.

— Prenons un bain, dit ce dernier lui souriant comme il soudait ses yeux à l'autre.

Sasuke le regarda laisser tomber son Yukata de ses épaules pâles et haleta quand il vit les sous-vêtements inexistants. Naruto était beau, il observait le dos du garçon, alors qu'il descendait dans l'eau froide et grise avec de l'orange, du rouge et du jaune chatoyants à la surface. Ils étaient très proches du coucher de soleil.

Il l'observa nager un peu avant qu'il n'enlève ses propres vêtements et le suive. C'était un peu froid, mais c'était rafraichissant, tous deux en avaient besoin après une journée entière à courir et, Naruto pour sa part, à combattre avec une armée entière en prime.

— Tu sais, dit ce dernier calmement, j'aime vraiment le village.

Sasuke secoua la tête. S'arrêtant. Il vit les omoplates de Naruto au dessus de l'eau.

— Tous les villageois ne sont pas mauvais. Beaucoup d'entre eux, de mon âge, sont mes amis.

— Mais ils n'ont jamais…

Sasuke commença, mais fut coupé court.

— Ils ne savaient pas. Pas à propos de Kyûbi, et pas non plus pour la prison. Il était interdit d'en parler. Mais ils étaient encore mes amis.

Et Sasuke se retrouva le regard fixé sur le torse de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte de celui-ci. Dans ces bras forts.

* * *

Après quelques jours, Naruto s'arrêta. Sasuke vit le soleil dans ses cheveux et ses yeux. Naruto se tourna vers la nuit dans ceux de Sasuke. Les nuits sûres qui ne pourraient jamais lui faire peur.

Ils se tenaient à la lisière d'une prairie, près d'un petit lac, probablement connecté par une petite rivière avec celui où ils avaient pris un bain. Une brise chaude volait à travers leurs cheveux, et Naruto sourit. Sasuke aussi. Il ne se lasserait jamais de toutes les sortes de sourires de son compagnon.

— Bâtissons une maison ici.

Et la feuille jaune continua.

* * *

Dernier chapitre dans deux semaines! Et oui, déjà...


	7. Chapter 6

**Traducteur :** Naru-Dark

.

.

**Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers qui se sont arrêtés sur cette fiction pour nous faire part de leur intérêt envers elle, toutes les personnes qui l'ont mise en favoris et en suivis, ça nous fait extrèmement plaisir de voir que la fiction vous a plus ^^.**

**Prochaine fiction à être publiée... dans 2 ou 3 semaines ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Et notre sixième sens.

* * *

Oui, ils avaient une maison, une maison à quelques mètres de la forêt. Et près d'elle, un lac, accessible par un petit chemin fait par Sasuke, sur lequel il fallait marcher pendant quelques mètres pour atteindre l'étendue d'eau. Naruto avait principalement participé à la construction de la maison, et dès qu'il eut envoyé la petite grenouille destinée à donner la lettre à Tsunade, les gens se mirent à _pleuvoir _dans leur foyer.

Enfin, pas exactement pleuvoir, mais Sasuke avait toujours l'impression que la maison était pleine.

Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils étaient leurs amis, et ils les avaient beaucoup aidés.

La première personne qui leur rendit visite fut Shikamaru. Celui-ci était d'une paire d'années plus vieux que Sasuke, probablement issu de la même génération scolaire que Naruto. Le plus jeune avait entendu parler de ce camarade de classe, le fameux ninja paresseux. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant que celui-ci soit le premier à être venu les voir, amenant avec lui son meilleur ami, Chouji.

Avouons-le, Sasuke avait trouvé cela amusant.

Mais tout ce dont il se souciait été de voir Naruto heureux.

Et en effet il l'était. La première chose qu'il faisait quand il voyait ses amis était de leur sauter dans les bras, souriant au froncement de sourcil de Sasuke. Bon sang, l'Uchiha lui-même n'était sans doute même pas conscient de sa jalousie !

Et comme Naruto trouvait cela amusant, il ne lui en touchait pas un mot.

La maison était en partie faite de bois et le toit avait une très jolie et mignonne petite cheminée. Chaque hiver on pouvait voir de la fumée s'élever de celle-ci et en voyant cela, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir leur rendre visite. Naruto et Sasuke vivaient par leurs propres moyens, et très vite ils devinrent assez connus dans les villages voisins. Tellement que, de temps en temps de parfaits étrangers venaient chez eux soit pour leur vendre des choses ou bien tout simplement pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Au début, Naruto avait tressailli à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke franchissait le seuil de sa maison, mais avec le temps il avait fini par s'y habituer.

Mais parfois, quand personne n'entrait chez eux...

— Non...Non s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça...

Oui c'était le genre de cauchemars de Naruto et quand Sasuke entendait les pleurs étouffés du garçon au sourire habituellement lumineux et la façon dont il avait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, chaque fois, son cœur se brisait incapable d'imaginer ce dont son compagnon rêvait.

Alors il le consolait. Il s'asseyait sur le lit, allumait la lumière et posait la tête du garçon aux cheveux d'or sur ses genoux, puis passait sa main dans cette chevelure, caressant la tête de Naruto tout en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se sente mieux. Et lorsque sa respiration se calmait, il prenait soin de le réveiller en douceur espérant que ce dernier lui raconte son rêve.

Mais Naruto ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il secouait la tête et appuyait tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke, lui demandant muettement de le prendre dans ses bras.

L'Uchiha faisait ce qui lui était demandé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu triste. Il savait que le blond voulait le protéger de la haine du monde, cette haine contre Naruto, mais Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire. Un jour, il lui dirait cela et ce jour là Naruto lui raconterait ses rêves.

Quand il serait prêt.

Ça ne leur avait pas pris longtemps pour réaliser que leur relation ne se limiterait pas seulement à de l'amitié. Ce n'était pas comme si aucun d'eux ne le savaient, les signes étant trop gros pour passer inaperçus.

— Est-ce que tu peux parler avec lui ? demanda Sasuke, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur la plage, leurs pieds trempant dans l'eau froide.

C'était le milieu du printemps et les fleurs poussaient comme jamais auparavant.

— Pas vraiment. Seulement quand je suis inconscient, répondit Naruto. Mais je sais qu'il peut voir tout ce que je vois à travers moi et entendre tout ce que j'entends moi -même.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Kyûbi l'intéressait. Pas autant que Naruto, mais quand même. C'était le renard à neuf queues !

— Est-ce qu'il peut prendre le contrôle de ton corps ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il vit Naruto baisser la tête et hausser les épaules.

— J…Je ne sais pas.

Sasuke laissa glisser sa main dans celle de son vis-à-vis et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. La chose suivante qu'il capta fut qu'il était allongé sous Naruto, comme le jour de leur rencontre. Un baiser langoureux fut échangé, et le blond gémit quand il sentit que Sasuke laissait passer sa langue, sa main caressant presque inconsciemment les cheveux noirs. Le parfum du brun était amplifié lorsqu'ils étaient proches. Naruto ne savait pas comment mais, le parfum de son compagnon avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, du genre qu'on ne connaissait qu'une fois dans sa vie. Cela lui rappelait vaguement l'odeur du curry, mais c'était encore loin de cette odeur si particulière. Naruto ne pouvait vraiment pas la décrire.

Peut-être que Sasuke avait inventé une nouvelle odeur.

L'odeur Sasuke.

Décidément, Naruto ne pourrait vraiment jamais se lasser du jeune homme. Les petites piques qu'ils se lançaient, ses sourires hautains et ses vrais sourires, trop rares d'ailleurs.

Et ses exceptionnelles larmes qu'il versait lorsqu'il le tenait dans ses bras, la nuit.

C'était vrai, Naruto avait un problème avec ses rêves. Il ne pouvait sortir la prison de son esprit. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux la nuit, il était sûr qu'il allait se réveiller et découvrir que cela avait été un rêve, et qu'il se faisait encore battre à mort dans cet endroit.

Naruto la détestait, cette peur.

Parce que rien de tout cela ne semblait réel. Sasuke l'aimait et vivait avec lui, et en était heureux. Tout le rendait heureux.

L'Uchiha avait compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir leur première fois dans cette maison, peu importe combien il l'aurait voulu. Naruto était libre et il voulait le rester. Alors une nuit, Sasuke ne s'était pas couché avec lui. Il se tenait là, le regardant ramper sous l'épaisse couverture, et il sentit une rougeur se rependre sur ses joues.

En son for intérieur, il espérait que Naruto ne le rejette pas, lui et son lui intérieur.

— Pourquoi tu ne viens pas au lit ? l'interrogea ce dernier.

— Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. Dehors.

Naruto grommela un :

— Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant que je ne me mette au lit ?

Mais il suivit quand même l'autre garçon à l'extérieur. Il faisait vraiment sombre, et Sasuke ressemblait autant à la lune que Naruto au soleil. Le brun prit sa main dans la sienne, et le conduisit à travers la petite forêt.

Le lac reflétait la pâle lumière de la lune, illuminant un peu le rivage. Le brun le tira jusque là et s'assit, s'arrangeant pour que Naruto fasse de même. Ensemble, ils regardèrent le lac et les remous que provoquaient les poissons un peu plus loin. Naruto trempa ses pieds dans l'eau, comme ils l'avaient fait quelques semaines auparavant, et laissa son corps tomber à la renverse et ses mains se positionnèrent naturellement derrière sa tête. Et il soupira, entièrement satisfait.

— C'est vraiment beau.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai amené ici.

Et avant que Naruto n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke colla son torse contre le sien, ses jambes posées à droite de celui-ci. Il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux et tira dessus doucement, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Le noir rencontra le bleu et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir Sasuke, pour que Sasuke le choisisse entre tous ? Qu'avait-il fait pour le mériter?

Ce dernier vit le sourire triste sur les tendres lèvres et il lui sourit en retour. Il voulait dire à Naruto qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble, jusqu'à leur mort, et même après. Il voulait l'embrasser et envoyer ses problèmes loin. Et il le fit.

De doux baisers papillons atterrirent sur le visage de Naruto le faisant tressaillir à la sensation de chatouillement. C'était comme si Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais qu'il y mettait tout son cœur et son âme, pour expliquer ses secrets.

Naruto prit en coupe le visage de son amant et le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres et sourit lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Oui, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

Lentement le brun recula et sourit doucement à son compagnon, avant de délier la ceinture qui retenait son kimono et de desserrer la chemise du blond. Le kimono tomba sur ses épaules et Naruto haleta en voyant les formes nues d'en dessous. Sasuke était presque entièrement dévêtu.

Chaque bouton était enlevé par le plus jeune, et il écartait les pans de la chemise sur le côté, révélant ainsi une poitrine bronzée. Sasuke avait été amusé en voyant que la couleur de peau de Naruto changeait, même les mois hivernaux. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le corps pâle de celui-ci était remplacé par une poitrine bronzée avec de vrais muscles bien formés et Sasuke sentit la bave s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Naruto était magnifique.

Le brun laissa ses mains et ses doigts glisser sur les muscles et sur le torse musclé, pinçant avec attention les tétons. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre Naruto mal à l'aise, cependant quand il vit son visage il réalisa que ce ne serait pas le cas. Sa respiration était lourde et il le regardait entre ses yeux mi-clos, suivant chacun des mouvements que Sasuke et ses mains faisaient.

Naruto les sentit se promener plus bas, vers une partie qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir oser regarder et qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas atteindre.

Caressant son nombril, il descendit suivant la petite trace de poils qui continuaient et passaient sous le boxer. Naruto laissa échappa un son jamais entendu auparavant lorsque Sasuke tira sur son boxer, le faisant s'arquer. Puis, il le lui enleva complètement, obligeant le blond à sortir ses pieds de l'eau.

La seule chose chez lui qui était restée froide.

Sasuke envoya son T-shirt au loin et le regarda avec affection.

Oui, Naruto était vraiment magnifique.

Et il l'excitait terriblement avec son érection qui se dressait fièrement pour lui.

Il embrassa son compagnon, et captura doucement de sa main droite sa joue. Avec un mouvement calculé, il les fit basculer de sorte qu'il se retrouva sur le dos. Il étendit ses longues jambes élancées, et Naruto, installé de façon parfaite entre eux deux, le fit gémir. Il sentit son blond frissonner au-dessus de lui, et le regarda.

Sasuke, étant vierge, ne savait pas exactement quoi faire dans une situation comme celle-ci et même s'il semblait qu'il en était de même pour Naruto, celui-ci trouva sa place rapidement et laissa son corps et son instinct faire le travail à sa place, ne laissant que son cerveau pour déclarer son amour à Sasuke.

Naruto se pencha, embrassa la mâchoire du brun et commença à bouger lentement contre lui, faisant se toucher leurs érections, remplissant la nuit d'une multitude de longs gémissements.

— Stop, Naruto.

Ce dernier arrêta, essoufflé.

— S'il te plait, Naruto.

Sasuke lui chuchotait à l'oreille, suçotant et grignotant gentiment son lobe. Il fallait absolument mettre une boucle d'oreille dans le trou qu'il y avait là, c'était sûr.

— Fais-moi l'amour, souffla-t-il.

Naruto flancha et regarda le jeune homme. Sasuke avait quasiment les yeux fermés, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir d'eux, c'était que les pupilles noires était assombries de désir pour lui, Naruto et uniquement pour lui. Le kimono qu'il avait acheté avec l'argent qu'il avait eut auprès de Tsunade, était étalé sous lui, sur l'herbe, ressemblant ainsi à des ailes de papillon, lui rappelant les baisers qui lui avait été donnés à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il comprit que Sasuke s'était offert à lui, et il voulut être le seul pour lui, le seul qui pourrait lui faire l'amour ainsi, et ce pour toujours.

Ils ne firent pas durer les préliminaires plus longtemps. Naruto le prépara avec ses doigts enduits de salive, le faisant gémir.

Ses joues rougirent lorsqu'il se souvint que Sasuke avait dit l'avoir déjà fait pour lui. Oui, et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Avec précaution, il se présenta à l'entrée du corps pâle et exerça une douce pression à l'intérieur de celui-ci, ne voulant pas blesser le brun.

Naruto connaissait la douleur que pouvait faire ressentir le sexe. Quand il fut à moitié rentré il s'arrêta et demanda :

— Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Un petit hochement de la tête lui répondit.

— E…est-ce que tu as l'impression d'être violé ? demanda-t-il

Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent, il saisit ses joues avant d'appuyer sur ses lèvres roses.

— Jamais.

C'était sur cette réponse qu'ils s'étaient éloignés.

Et c'est sur cette réponse que Naruto plongea entièrement dans le corps du brun, arrachant de petits gémissements à ce dernier et de faibles grognements bestiaux au blond.

Il laissa Sasuke s'habituer à cette sensation. Après quelques minutes, ce dernier s'impatienta. « Oui cela allait faire mal, pensait-il, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça ferait mal à tout jamais ! ». Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Naruto, le pressant contre lui, le faisant gémir sous l'effet de la délicieuse friction. Le blond compris la signification du mouvement : qu'avec lenteur et précaution, il pourrait commencer à se mouvoir dans l'ouverture étroite du corps de son amant. Et Sasuke eut mal à chacun de ses mouvements, mais au bout de quelque temps, la douleur fut atténuée et fut remplacée par un plaisir principalement procuré par la petite tache en lui. Celle qu'il avait trouvée lorsqu'il avait rêvé de Naruto et la même que ce dernier avait trouvé avec son érection dure et érotique.

C'était comme une danse qui les réunissait à chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient ensemble, Sasuke rencontrant chaque poussée de Naruto.

C'était comme une chanson qu'ils avaient créés ensemble, une chanson emplie de mots inarticulés, de gémissements, de halètements et du bruit de leurs corps chauds qui se rencontraient.

C'était comme un jeu auquel ils pouvaient rire joyeusement, chaque fois que les deux mots magiques étaient prononcés.

C'était comme l'univers les avait fait, Naruto et Sasuke, le soleil dans le système solaire, au milieu de l'univers tout entier.

C'était comme trouver la première fleur du printemps en sachant qu'elle était la toute première des centaines à venir.

Et c'était tout simplement merveilleux, magnifique, et juste…

Tout.

Leurs sens ruisselaient, s'échappaient d'eux, les oreilles de Naruto chantèrent quand elles furent emplies des cris lascifs de Sasuke et tout le corps de celui-ci tremblait quand les grognements de Naruto parvenaient aux siennes, faisant déplacer inconsciemment ses mains sur le corps du blond. Celui-ci ressentait de façon intense les doigts du brun et son ouverture plus serrée encore, rendant la merveilleuse odeur de Sasuke plus intense que le curry et sa chaleur rendait le parfum de Naruto plus excitant, amenant aux narines du brun une douce odeur, remplie de fleurs et maintenant de sueur, ce mélange l'atteignait et il le dégustait avant d'embrasser Naruto qui lécha les lèvres du brun, chacun profitant maintenant du goût de l'autre. Sasuke ouvrit finalement les yeux et rencontra un merveilleux regard bleu clair qui semblait avoir capturé le ciel lui-même. Les mains de Naruto se déplacèrent dans les cheveux noirs de l'autre, nageant dans cette mer sombre, leurs faisant ainsi atteindre leur limite à tous deux.

Leur faisant atteindre ainsi leur paroxysme.

Par la suite, Naruto fut le premier à récupérer. Il soulagea de son poids le corps usé de Sasuke, se soulevant sur les genoux, regardant son amour.

Le kimono n'était plus étalé, enroulé autour de leurs jambes et pieds, laissant un corps pantelant au milieu d'elle. Au clair de lune, Sasuke était magnifique. Il tendit la main et caressa les cheveux du brun loin de ses yeux, ramenant Sasuke du monde de la Passion, souriant maladroitement au blond.

— Je n'ai pas l'énergie nécessaire pour revenir à pied, crétin, dit Sasuke, sans colère contre l'autre cependant.

Naruto sourit et prit son brun dans ses bras. Sasuke laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur le torse du blond toujours nu. Les vêtements pouvaient être laissés, personne ne les prendrait de toute façon.

Ils étaient revenus au chalet, Naruto portant Sasuke du seuil jusqu'au lit, après avoir allumé un petit feu. Ils s'enlacèrent, se sentant complètement en sécurité l'un avec l'autre. Et après cela, les cauchemars du blond disparurent au loin, lentement mais sûrement.

Parce qu'ensemble, ils avaient trouvé leur sixième sens, qu'ils partageaient à deux.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
